Want of a Knight Reaction
by nakesnake
Summary: I am not sure if you have or havent read the story for want of a knight but you should. So for your viewing pleasure i will be reacting to the story with some of the cast of RWBY. I hope you all enjoy the story of you choose to do so.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone NakeSnake here to bring a reaction story. The story I shall be reacting to is called "For want of a knight" by Aravas. Check out the story on your own as it is indeed a nice read. This is gonna be my first react fic so it may not be good but i ask you to work with me here and simply enjoy the story.**

**Want of a knight reaction. Ch. 1**

A young man floated in the air a bored look as he held a book in his hands. "I never was good at creating my own world was I?" He spoke to himself as he placed the book on a table that appeared next to him. Tilting his head backwards he saw thousands upon thousands of books on a shelf that seemed to go up infinitely. With a wave of his hand a book removed itself from a shelf and moved to his hands. Looking at the cover he stared for a moment before his eyes widened. "Of course!" He shouted to himself before cracking his knuckles. "Time for some guest."

XXXXXXX Elsewhere XXXXXXX

"Yang!" A young woman yelled chasing a slightly older one. This was Ruby Rose. Sixteen years old and current huntress in training. She was chasing her seventeen year old sister for one simple reason. "Give me back Crescent Rose! My baby needs her maintenance!" While trying to tinker with her beloved weapon Yang came up with the excuse of wanting her to meet new people. This ended with the two sisters running around a square table non stop.

"I told you that you need to go out more and make more friends." Yang called back. "You need more people to hang out with then just the rest of the team and Jaune!" Not seeing her sisters cheeks turn red for a moment at the mention of her fellow leader Ruby activated her semblance blasting into Yang and unknowingly into a portal that appeared out of nowhere sending them both into said portal. The portal closed just in time for the white and black themed girls of Rwby to come into the room.

Both Weiss and Blake looked around confused looks on the faces since their teammates were not here."I could have sworn I heard Yang shouting from here just now?" Weiss looked around once more as Blake stood next to her clearly confused. Weiss palmed her forehead before pointing to the open window.

"Knowing those two I wouldn't be surprised if they somehow jumped out that window their." Blake was about to speak however before she could another portal opened up beneath them sending them both down closing the second they were swallowed

XXXXXXX NakeSnake Domain XXXXXXX

"Oww what the heck Rubes!" Yang stood up rubbing her head due to not having her aura ready for a tackle. "Why did you have to bring up Jaune!? I don't need anymore more friends!" Ruby and Yang glared at each other before taking notice of their surroundings. "Umm Yang do you know where we are?" Yang looked around before giving the classic response of nope. The sisters looked around some more noting how foggy it was unaware of a portal opening above them.

A loud crash was heard as both Weiss and Blake landed on the rest of their team getting groans of pain. As they all stood up a figure in a black cloak floated in front of them his legs kicked up and the left over the right. '_I'm having fun already.' _The man thought as he watched the girls get up from a jumbled mess.

"Yang? Ruby? Where are we and how did we get here?" Blake asked confused looking around before stopping on the cloaked figure. "Also who is that?". The rest of the team stood and looked over at the man floating without a care in the world.

"Ah you've finally noticed me have you? Good. Now then the rest should be here soon." The second he finished speaking more portals opened up revealing team jnpr without their team leader softly land on the ground. Next to them was headmaster Ozpin, Glynda, Coco, Velvet, Neptune, Sun, Cinder, Mercury, Emerald and Napoleon.

They all looked around - or in Neo's case pulled out her parasol without a care in the world- before noticing the floating man who now looked to be sitting in an invisible chair. Clapping his hands a smile on his face he spoke again. "Good everyone is here for now. Glad this is working out so far. This may be a bit tough since their are so many but I will have to work with it for now."

"Are you the ones who brought us here?" Ozpin asked walking up to the man who floated lower to the ground. "Yes that would be my doing a pleasure to meet you all in person. I am NakeSnake. No space." The now known NakeSnake introduced. He stood before giving a slight bow before laying down once more.

"And where exactly are we?" Ozpin inquired everyone paying attention to the answer. "Oh well we are in my home you could say. You could also call it my domain." This just got confused looks from everyone around. "Alright how should i explain this hmm?" He floated down now standing on the ground with the others.

"To put this in simple terms I guess you could call me a god?" This caused everyone to look at NakeSnake if he was insane. Mercury walked forward his eyes narrowed. "I don't have time for this crap. Let us out before i get violent." NakeSnake stared at Mercury for a moment before with a snap of his fingers Mercury suddenly sunk into the ground only his head remaining barely visible due to the fog.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Mercury screamed his head visibly struggling to get out while everyone watched in shock. "I didn't expect you to believe me in the first place so this should help with some proof." Reaching down and placing a finger on Mercury's chin he lifted him up till he was now hanging above the ground holding him their. "Now anyone else want to question me? No? Good."

Letting go of Mercury he walked over to a coat rack that appeared out of nowhere he removed his cloak before hanging it on the rack making everyone stare at him with a look of surprise. The reason being his short-sleeve hoodie that had a drawing of Pyrrha on it.

"Pyrrha look your admired by a god!" Nora spoke excitedly. "Ah well thank you for the appreciation." Pyrrha spoke nervously. "Excuse me but where is our team leader? He is not here with us." She grew worried as he not so secret love interest was not here with the rest of them.

"Well I am glad that you have asked. I didn't bring him here is all and before I explain why let me ask who here knows of multiverse theory?" A few hands rose up from the elders and more intelligent people before they put them back down. "Good for those who don't it is said that every world has an alternate reality like say Ruby here never dreaming of becoming a huntsman?" Where would she go what would she do? Where this is basically that."

"Now the reason I didn't bring bring my favorite underdog here is simply because I would prefer you watch another reality without him. I brought a reality from a fellow god or as well call ourselves writers and with his permission I will show you the world he has wrote based on your lives." He paused letting what he said sink in.

There was a silence before Nora suddenly pulled her hand up. "Can I have pancakes?" With a wave of NakeSnake's hand pancakes on a plate formed in her hand. With an excited squeal nora bit a piece off only for the piece to reform. Nora continued to squeal as she bit piece after piece from the pancake in joy.

"Is that pancake fixing itself?" Emerald had to ask after listening to all this craziness. "Yea, well you see Nora here is in a favorite category all on her own. She is tiny adorable and crazy and I love it. Neo over there is also in the category." He motioned to the living ice cream who smirked and simply held a scroll up saying "Ice cream". Another wave and she held ice cream happily digging into said ice cream with vigor. "Now then we will he reading the story soon if there are any questions that need answers?" Two hands went up.

"Alright then let's start with you glynda." Glynda nodded walking towards NakeSnake. "As interesting as this seems I have responsibilities back in the academy. I would like to return before the children cause damage to the buildings. They already do so when I am around and dread to see what would become of the school with me gone."

"Ah I see you do work very hard to keep order in the school. Sadly the only one apparently." NakeSnake paused looking over at Ozpin who simply smiled and waved. "However, as long as you are in here time is put to a halt. You going back would simply keep you frozen in the spot I pulled you from. Besides this would be a good time for you to relax if ever so slightly." Glynda looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding her head and walking to stand next to Ozpin. Pyrrha came up after being the only other with a question. "Now then Pyrrha your question?"

"Yes well I mean no offence and while it is flattering why do you have a sweater with me on it?" Pyrrha while not wanting to anger the writer was VERY curious why she was on it.

"Ah that is very simple. I consider you a symbol of victory. One who is willing to stand before all others and defend then from the evils of the world. Also your my second favorite character who also happens to be a super cute girl." Pyrrha blushed lightly not sure how to feel about being called a super cute girl by an all powerful being. "With that said I will be right back with the story in video form." He promptly walked off

"So those anyone else feel like we might be in danger here?" Emerald asked looking around. "Call yourself Emerald. If this being wanted to hurt us he would have done so much earlier on." Cinder claimed. "Now then I believe it would be best to remain on this beings good side so no more acts of violence to him Mercury." Mercury simply grunted crossing his hands over his chest. "Fine but why the hell are we brought here? We don't talk to the blond anyways. We got nothing to do with him." This raised a good point to some people as some were not as involved with Jaune as others were.

"Don't know about me but little love bunny here has got a pretty good reason to be here." Coco teased the bunny fanus who blushed at the implications. This caught the attention of both Pyrrha and Ruby who walked up to the two members of team Cfvy. "Oh you guys didn't know? Vel her has had a crush on that blond noodles for a while now when he saved her from that douche Cardin."

"Coco you promised not to mention it to others!" Velvet spoke slapping her hands against Coco. Said team leader just laughed at the light taps trying to get away. This was her one weakness never being able to handle Velvet doing this causing her to go into a fit of giggles. This went on for a few moments before she stopped upon seeing NakeSnake return a cd in hand. "Excuse me how we gonna watch that?"

"Oh right how rude of me. Let me get you some couches." One wave his hand and couches spouted allowing the attendees to sit. The seating went as team RWBY, team JNPR (Minus Jaune of course), Ozpin and Glynda, team CMEN, Neptune and Sun, and finally Coco and Velvet. "Now that we all have soft seats we should be able to enjoy the show. I hope you all have a pleasant time and please if you wish to comment you are all free to do so." With that NakeSnake leaned back once more floating.

**With that comes the short ending of chapter 1. Dont worry the rest will be so much longer and hey of you dont want to wait for me then go on and read the story on your own time. Its super awesome and really well written so check it out. Cya all next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I am back with chapter 2 of the react fic. A quick notice just to let all my beautiful and wonderful readers know that the original story I am reacting to will be in bold to separate from the reactors. **

**To the reviews letting me know about the errors I made last chapter I appreciate you letting me know so I could make the proper changes.**

**Now before I start on chapter three I need to wait for the ok from Aravas as he is going through his chapters and making changes. The second he finishes chapter two of his story I will begin making the reaction as quickly as I can.**

**Please know that I am still new to writing react fics, but I will do my best to include as many comments and reactions as I can. Thank you and don't forget to read the original story.**

For Want Of A Knight reaction ch. 2

"Alright everyone, I hope you are all ready to enjoy a nice view of the story. It's a personal favorite so I hope you can have fun watching." NakeSnake spoke a grin on his face.

He placed the cd in the air before fog covered it a screen appearing in front of everyone.

"Say why did you choose us anyways? Not that I don't mind a little r&r every now and then, but you grabbed us specifically. Why?" Coco asked curiously. "Ah I wondered if you would ask that. To be honest I grabbed you all since you have a similar to your counterparts in this world. I would love to see some reactions for secrets revealed hehehe." As NakeSnake chuckled this got some nervous reviewers who all thought the same thing.

_'Uh oh.'_

**It was a nice afternoon at Beacon Academy. Birds were singing, the sun shone…**

"Quite a nice way to start a day." Ozpin spoke. He was always happy to have a calm morning at his school. Especially when random bouts of explosions were a commodity.

**And two students from Atlas conversed with each other.**

**"Did you see his reaction though?! Oh Oum, that was hilarious," one Fuchsia Sarn laughed.**

"I don't like her." Ruby narrowed her eyes at the girl.

**"I know, right?" her partner and boyfriend, Shwartz Kutte, breathed out. "He just shut down, like…" He imitated a computer shutdown noise. ''That was priceless!''**

**"To think that loser actually thought I liked him! What do I look like, some stupid, impressionable wallflower?," the pink-haired huntress-in-training exclaimed in near-sadistic glee.**

**"Best prank ever!," the raven-haired Atlesian concurred.**

"Say has anyone seen these students before?" Weiss asked the others. "Hmm I don't believe they are in our school at the moment. I do not recall them being in the list of students that came to our school for the Vytal festival." Everyone looked at Glynda a look of surprise much to her confusion. "What?"

"Miss Goodwitch. Did you memorize the name of every student that came to Beacon?" Neptune was both shocked and impressed by the teacher.

"Of course." She had no idea was so wrong with memorizing every name of every student in the academy. It was to help ensure their safety after all. _'Glynda never did understand how amazing that truly was. Even so technically I should be the one doing so. Not going to mention that little tid-bit.'_ Ozpin simply sipped his coffee. Truly he was the wisest of them all.

**Strutting through the hallways of the Academy, they encountered a peculiar figure. Clad in regular uniform and towering over the both of them, Cardin Winchester looked at the both of them in a bemused fashion.**

**"Ey, you," he greeted Fuchsia nonchalantly, "Aren't you Jauney-boys girlfriend he told me about?"**

"HIS WHAT!" Pyrrha screamed in pure horror. This caused a few others to jump from the sudden scream before turning towards her. "He dates someone else and even goes telling CARDIN of all people about it! Why!?"

"Woah P-money. You gotta chill. Remember this is a different world not ours." Yang tried to calm the girl down. While she was one to talk with her obvious anger issues she was more interested in the story for the moment.

**Fuchsia looked at him before bursting into laughter. A obnoxious sound reminding one of a motor starting, but in reverse. "Oh yeah, that weakling. I never was interested in him in the first place!"**

This earned the girl a few narrowed eyes by the viewers with Pyrrha growling at the video.

**Cardin raised an eyebrow while inconspicuously putting his hand into his pocket. "Pardon?"**

**"You heard me. I only pretended to be interested in that idiot to see him break and cry."**

"I have never wanted to muder someone so much before."

"I'll help." Ruby added on getting a shocked look from her teammates. After all its their leader and probably one of the most innocent girls in the world planning to help with a possible murder. Yang began to wonder if she could convince NakeSnake to let them leave so she could prevent her little sister from becoming even more violent.

"Before you ask you can leave if you so choose. However it is gonna get a bit better in a bit. Also yes I know what you think at times since we are in my dimension."

**"Shame he just shut down," Shwartz chimed in. "Oh well, that was fun to see anyways," he giggled, remembering the blonde knight's expression.**

**Cardin remained calm outwardly. After an incident at Forever Fall, he turned his life around and, after apologizing, bothered to get to know the comparatively weak Huntsman. He found him to be a surprisingly cool dude with a metric fuckton of various talents not necessarily related to being a Huntsman. Looking back, Cardin had chided himself for being, essentially, an immature prick.**

"Before you all ask this Cardin reflected on his actions and wanting to redeem himself he renounced his racism towards funhas and befriended Jaune after the events at forever fall.

"At least this universe Cardin is a lot better already than ours." Blake was glad this was the case. One less racist around.

**Thus, the Winchester scion was all too gleeful to reveal a little something.**

**"You know that you guys just signed your own death warrant, right?"**

"Damn right they did. No one messes with bunbun's love." This earned Coco a lot more taps from said blushing bunbun causing her to laugh while trying to get away. Everyone else could not comprehend the cool beauty that was Coco to be affected by this. They also couldn't resist how cute it looked.

**The two asshats looked at him, bewildered expressions on their faces.**

**"Yeah, see, the guy you two were putting down because it tickled your privates or whatever has quite a few loyal friends."**

**"Yeah, well we don't-"**

**"I also recorded your little confession there", Cardin confessed, showing the scroll in his pocket.**

"It seems this universes Winchester is a lot more thoughtful in situations like this." Glynda nodded her head proud of the fact that this could be her student someday. A thinking kind young man who didn't cause problems with other students.

**"So?," an all too confident Shwartz asked.**

**'Was I such a cocky fuck back then?,' Cardin asked himself, before pushing the thought aside.**

**"You don't know what team he is on, do you?"**

**"Probably some weak ass team", Fuchsia shrugged, indifferent.**

"How do you pull a messed up prank on a guy and not know who's team he is on?" Neptune groaned out.

"Especially when you got a celebrity with the name untouchable girl on said team." Pyrrha nodded with a slight grin. "I would destroy her."

This was the first time anyone heard Pyrrha brag at all. It was a little nice seeing her brag for once.

**'Oh, this is going to be a blast.'**

**"You'll see. Though I suggest you start running away and hiding."**

**Shwartz rolled his eyes at the apparently empty threat. "Whatever. Come on, babe."**

**"It's your funeral."**

**"Whatever," Fuchsia repeated.**

**Cardin shrugged. 'Can't say I didn't warn them'.**

"Like he said he tried to warn him. I got dibs on the guy. No one messes with my friends." Sun stated pressing his fist together ready to whup ass. "I'll help." Both neptune and ren added.

**/-/**

**"Weirdo," Fuchsia sneered, blowing the encounter off. "do you think he is friends with that loser?**

**"Probably his teammate," answered her boyfriend, shrugging. "Dunno what he meant though."**

**"Probably nothi-"**

**A sound rent through Beacon. Nay, a cacophony of sounds. Screams. Screams and bellows of grief, agony and, predominantly, rage. A symphony to haunt the dreams and nightmares of the two forevermore.**

"Who is that screaming? They sound pissed." Mercury quipped getting a nod from Emerald in agreement.

**Pure, unadulterated rage, expressed either in wordless screams or various colorful phrases. All of the words holding the same message.**

**Time to whoop somebodies ass.**

"Ha!" (Cookie to anyone who guesses who ha'd. P.S there are three)

**"The fuck was that?," Shwartz asked, slightly intimidated.**

**"Probably that guy, trying to scare us." She faked a guffaw. "Please. Everyone and their old grandparents can see that that was so fake."**

**The wall exploded, as if commanded.**

"Holy crap!" The people not used to the random destruction of Beacon shouted out in shock. "Ugh sadly this is a daily occurrence over in Beacon." Glynda groaned pinching the bridge of her nose.

**The person stepping, no, jumping out of the hole had a long luscious mane, billowing brilliantly like a flame.**

**This luscious mane framed a face warped in sheer wrath, eyes glowing a menacing red.**

**Yang Xiao Long, the blonde brawler herself, considered the third strongest in her year.**

"Hell yea go me! Break that bitches face me!"

"Miss Xiao Long! Such language should not be used. Especially in the presence of a being such as this." NakeSnake simply chuckled waving his hand in an uncaring manner.

"It is fine miss Goodwitch. I love to hear what they have to say. If they want to curse they can do so as much as they like."

Mercury suddenly stood up a big grin on his face. After taking a deep breath he let loose. "FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK YEAAAAAAA! Oh man. I've been keeping that in for a long loooong time." There was silence for a moment before NakeSnake began laughing. Everyone chose to ignore this.

**And she was out for their blood.**

**"YOU!", she bellowed, charging forward.**

**It was not skill that saved them from the devastating punch, but rather sheer instinct and the need to survive.**

**They barely ducked under the swing, pure instinct and common sense driving them to run the fuck away from the buxom beauty.**

"Man those two got no skill at all. I'm surprised they were sent to Beacon for the festival." This got a few nods from the rest of viewers agreeing with Mercury. "Those Atlas Academy have low standards or something?"

"Of course not! Atlas only accepts the best kind of students after all." Weiss declared. After all her sister went to Atlas Academy. She however had a hard time explaining these two.

**"HOLY SHIT!" the Atlesians screamed running down the hallway, as fast as was possible, away from her.**

**Another wall exploded, way too close for comfort.**

**This time, a ginger girl with a massive warhammer stood in the hole. Her smile was far too wide to be considered friendly and did not reach her eyes. Those shone with a barely concealed bloodlust.**

"Here's Nora! Now break some legs other me!"

**Behind her stood her partner, a ninja in all but name. Usually incredibly stoic, his face sported a grim frown, eyes hardened and fixated towards them.**

**"HEEERE'S NORA!" the hammer-wielder proclaimed.**

**The Atlesians now ran even faster. Now there were three people on their tail. All they had done was playing a prank on someone!**

**Far too scared to be thinking rationally, they ignored a black glyph in front of them.**

"Man these two are idiots. How do they not see a black glyph appearing right in front of you."

"Let's be fair if only a little. If you were running away from those two while they were pissed off you wouldn't really pay attention to where you were running off to would you?" Everyone looked at a smirking Yang and Nora before quietly agreeing with that statement.

**A black ribbon shot out, binding Fuchsias leg, as Shwartz was flying upward thanks to the trap on the ground.**

**'You have GOT to be shitting me right now.'**

**None other than Blake Belladonna, the black clad ninja, was binding Fuchsia's leg right now. The Atlesian Huntress-in-Training barely managed to free her leg from the confines, before the blade attached to the ribbon smashed down on where she laid.**

**Lucky her that the ribbon loosened when Blake approached.**

"Damn kitty. You legit tried to murder her. Don't really blame ya." Yang smirked in satisfaction of watching the atlesian girl scramble around the ground.

NakeSnake held a thumbs up catching everyone's attention. They were not prepared for what he said.

"Catgirls are best girls."

…. No one said anything deciding to go back to the story.

**To put the final bun on the shit sandwich supreme, Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company and the second best fighter in Beacon, approached the two, ice cold glare leveled at them and rapier in hand.**

**It took the two all the willpower they had left not to freeze in place and run away, further down the hall.**

**And of course, if these three were at the same place…**

**...then the leader of Team RWBY was not far away.**

"Yeah, no one shall escape my wrath! Hahaha!" Ruby cheered on in glee looking adorable. '_What is with this kid? Ugh can't deny she is pretty adorable. NO! Begone gay thoughts!_' Emerald was having trouble with her thoughts. Again.

**Sharpened glare in her silver eyes, sharpened edge of the weapon in her hands, primed for a swipe, Ruby Rose stepped out of a cloud of rose petals.**

**The two rolled over the swipe, Crescent Rose missing them by a hair's breadth.**

**"Split up!" Shwartz screamed, taking the left at an upcoming intersection.**

**Fuchsia, all too panicked to register her partner's cowardice, took the right on a gut feeling.**

"He just ditched his girlfriend. What an ass." Many nods of agreement were given to Sun.

**The girls and the sole boy all charged after her.**

**"Success!" cheered the coward. "Sorry, babe, but you gotta learn how to handle yourself."**

"Yep worse boyfriend material ever. Even more so than NEPTUNE!" Weiss yelled out Neptune's name causing him to flinch. She had been like this ever since she saw him flirting with a group of girls.

**A staff smacked him upside the head.**

**Shwartz, seeing stars, whipped around to look at his assailant.**

**One particularly irate monkey faunus scowled down at him.**

"Hell yea I showed up finally to kick some butt! No way I'd let this guy get away."

**"Found'cha, asshole!"**

**His teammates were not far behind.**

**This just wasn't fair.**

"Well that's what happens when you be an asshole to my friends." Sun grinned smugly ready to watch himself beat up the douche.

**/-/**

**What was happening?**

**The day was beginning so nicely. A nice breakfast, breaking some insignificant nobodies' heart and a nice walk around the foreign school had devolved in a flight for her life.**

"Wait what happened to me beating the crap out of the guy!"

"This must be an area transition. They do it in the movies to go from one area to another." NakeSnake snapped his finger pointing at Neptune. "Exactly what happened. It changed from Shwartz over to Fuchisa to see what's happening to her. Shall we?"

**Team RWBY, an entire team of premiere huntresses, was chasing her around, followed by some hammer psycho and her twink boyfriend.**

**And it got WORSE.**

**One Arslan Atlan from Mistral and her teammate, Reese Chloris, had joined the hunt and started throwing things at Fuchsia.**

"I remember those two. We fought their team during the first round of the festival. They were pretty tough but we owned them. Why are they helping chase that bitch down?"

"Maybe they overheard what was going on and decided to help. Those two seem like good people after all." Blake gave her opinion to her partner.

**Benches, trashcans, bullets via the help of the usual bullet propulsion systems that were colloquially known as 'guns'.**

**You know, the works.**

"I believe Ruby would put it best in saying guns are best creation ever yes?" NakeSnake spoke floating next to Ruby who happily agreed giving him a high five.

**As if that was not enough, other projectiles joined in chasing after the running girl.**

**Blasts of wind, throwing knives and fuckmothering crossbow bolts, courtesy of Team NDGO, had joined the fray.**

"Ok seriously why are all these girls helping the dunce? I understand helping a fellow huntsman but we've never even talked to team NDGO before." Weiss ran her hands through her hair in frustration trying to understand what was going on. "Well like I said before this is a different universe. You have talked to them just not in your world is all." Weiss stared at the floating writer before flipping her hair and turning back towards the screen.

**Running for her dear life, her stamina waning, she was resorting to something else. A simple plan, born out of pure desperation rather than cunning.**

**She jumped out of the window.**

**From the third floor.**

"Ha bitches be crazy." Mercury joked watching the girl jump from the third floor window. "It's a good thing she has aura or she'd be in serious pain from that fall. Not that any of us care." While some people wanted to disagree with him they could not simply because they would be lying straight through their teeth.

**Fuchsia grabbed onto the ledge under the window, smashed through the window below that one and …**

**Hid in a trash can.**

"Oh shit never mind thought her dumbass was going to the ground floor with that plan. Well at least she is where she belongs now."

**"WHERE IS THAT BITCH?!" the voice of the brawler screamed out from the floor above.**

**"Are the bullheads on lockdown?" the catlike ninja asked in return.**

**"CRDL, Yatsu and Fox are guarding the docks. These two are not leaving Beacon unharmed!" The heiresses furious voice could be heard.**

**"Search the school!" Ruby demanded. "I want her FOUND!"**

"Aww you're always so adorable when you get demanding Rubes." Yang happily grabbed her sister pulling her into a hug. One of which Ruby tried getting away from by smacking her sister. Sadly she forgot how weak she was. '_I should have trained with dad when I had the chance after all_.' Ruby groaned giving in to her fate.

**Meanwhile, in her hiding place, Fuchsia was crying in silence, though this time not out of fear.**

**Her overly expensive clothes had been in contact with some gum wrappers and various other remains of eaten snacks and were basically ruined.**

**/-/**

**Shwartz Kutte was running for dear life.**

"Oh it did that transition back to the cruddy boyfriend. Maybe me and my staff will finally rearrange that guys face." Sun happily proclaimed. While he was not one for violence besides grimm he also didn't like when people messed with his friends. Especially the cool ones like Jaune who was openly pro-funhas.

**The entirety of Team SSSN was on his ass. Weapons out and ready to bring the pain, they were chasing the callous coward throughout the school.**

**A glimmer of hope seemed to shine on the proverbial horizon, however, as he saw a pair of bunny ears and some fashionable glasses, respectively attached to two second-year huntresses.**

"Finally we come out am I right bun-bun? I wondered when we would show up in the story." Coco grinned excited to see herself. "And damn I knew I looked good but this screen really gets my good side." Velvet giggled happy to see her team leader and good friend having a good time with this.

**The bunny faunus was a shy one and would definitely be confused enough to at least stall the group of idiots long enough so Shwartz could hide.**

**The hope did not last long.**

**Upon seeing him, The faunus cracked an uncharacteristically large, vicious grin, her arm reaching behind her back.**

**Beside her, the fashionista engaged her infamous handbag-gatling hybrid. How exactly she managed to ram that thing in there was a mystery for the ages.**

"I've always wondered and wanted to ask but how did you fit an entire gatling gun into that small handbag?" Weiss had always been curious about that and had been meaning to ask. Coco simply looked at her before grinning and turned back to the screen ignoring a glaring Weiss.

**Shame he did not have the time to ponder the wonder of the piece of engineering, as its muzzles were pointed exactly at him.**

**Alongside a copy of the same weapon, shimmering blue and held in the hands of a very bloodthirsty bunny.**

**"DIE!" she screamed, all too gleefully, as the barrels rotated.**

"Ah I always love it when my bun-bun shows her vicious side." Coco swooned. She always loved when Velvet broke her timid character and brought out her darker side. She always found it super hot.

"Coco you know I don't like it when I get like that. Especially when you keep on encouraging it." Velvet whined her cheeks burning red at her counterparts current personality. "Anyone else find that pretty hot?" Neptune found multiple weapons pointed at him making him raise his hands in defence.

**"Ey, stop it! You're gonna shoot us!" one of the boy band behind Shwartz yelled out.**

**He sped up.**

**Barely slipping between the huntresses, narrowly avoiding their devastating swings, the Atlesian leapt down the hall.**

**A somewhat satisfying clang of metal informed him how the two huntresses were now entangled via their weapons.**

"And this is why I always say never make weapons next to the rest of the team Velvet. It's super easy to get them stuck into one another."

**"Dammit, Vel! Call off your weapon!"**

**"Way ahead of ya. Let's get the cunt!"**

Everyone's eyes were wide hearing the sweet and shy bunny girl say a word like cunt. It was simply one of those things you never expect to happen. NakeSnake held a smile at everyone's reactions enjoying his life.

**Mildly jarring, hearing the cute bunny faunus cursing like that.**

**Shwartz had, however, some fresh and new problems arising.**

**Or rather, blocking off his path.**

**"End of the line, fucko", Brawnz Ni snarled, fists ready. Behind him, his team was all too ready to bring the hurt. The sniper girl, May Zedong, had her weapon aiming right at the fugitive's forehead.**

"Ok where are they all coming from! Seriously vomit boy's team wiped them out in the festival so why would they help at all?"

"Well I am not sure if this is before or after the festival if i'm being honest here. Ay yo Aravas if you read this can ya let me know. I am not sure if I missed it or nah but curious if this is before or after the festival." NakeSnake asked calling towards the sky. "Now I wait for a reply."

**Shwartz said nothing. Instead, he decided to flee…**

**Right towards them.**

**Caught by surprise, BRNZ did little but gawk at the sudden brazenness of their prey.**

**Shwartz laughed in triumph, even more so when he recognized the figure approaching the gaggle of students.**

**Glynda Goodwitch, deputy headmistress, combat instructor and feared disciplinarian of Beacon Academy was walking towards them, glare in place and riding crop in hand.**

"So I have finally appeared. Knowing me I will probably try to correct the issue that is happening. Preferably giving detention to those who caused damage to the school." Goodwitch paused looking towards a nervously chuckling Yang and an uncaring Nora. Even she knew she couldn't do anything to correct her. That's what Ren was for. "And to those two who were the cause of it."

**Finally, the goose chase was over. Finally, those psychopaths would be punished, he could relax at long last!**

**"Mr Kutte, I presume," the fearsome teacher spoke up to the student before her. The adressed was coughing, out of breath and stamina from the hunt. His every muscle screaming for rest.**

**"Yes, ma'am. You see, these people suddenly started chasing me for no reason-"**

**"Bullshit!"**

"Hell yea bullshit! I wanna see some ass kicking going on already!" Cinder and Emerald didn't know why but Mercury seemed extra talkative since coming here.

"Yo just so you guys know something amazing is about to happen in a second so pay attention." NakeSnake always loved the part that was going to happen.

**"Mr Porfirio, language!"**

**Nolan stiffened. "Yes, ma'am!"**

**Shwartz wanted to laugh. He was saved! These idiots would get their dues.**

**"Mr Kutte, do you have an explanation for this?"**

**"Ma'am, no, ma'am."**

**Roy Stallion piped up. "Miss Goodwitch, with all due respect, that guy is lying through his teeth."**

**Shwartz grinned. They had no proof of that. None whatsoever!**

**"I am well aware."**

…

**what.**

**Before he could register the words in full, Shwartz Kutte found himself careening through the window towards the city of Vale.**

"D-did Miss. Goodwitch just kill that guy?" While everyone was thinking this Ruby was the one to voice it. All heads turned to said teacher who was looking away so no one could see her red cheeks.

"Your my favorite teacher now." Mercury simply continued to smile.

**/-/**

**'Are they gone?'**

"I think it's good that they changed back to her. I for one am much more interested in her punishment then the boy who we shall not mention anytime soon." Glynda left no room for backtalk. So much so NakeSnake didn't even tempt angering her with his comments.

**Silently and shaking with disgust at her situation within her hiding place, Fuchsia Sarn emerged from the trash can, where she rightfully belonged.**

**At least, that was the obvious opinion of her pursuers, who were nowhere in sight.**

**The fugitive would rather be litterally – pardon – literally anywhere else than Beacon right now. Except that she was trapped like a mouse in a cage, with six people guarding the damn Bullhead docks.**

**Fuchsia heard steps and froze, slowly looking towards their source.**

**She wanted to break down and cry in relief right then and there. Pyrrha Nikos, famed champion of Mistral, nicknamed the Invincible Girl, was looking at her, obvious worry in her expression.**

"Oh it seems I will finally get my chance to hurt her. I've been waiting to see myself in this video, if I'm being honest. Mister NakeSnake will there be any tips to help me gain Jaune's attention?" While the people interested in Jaune payed attention to NakeSnake he simply smirked. "One word about your worlds Jaune. Bi-sexual." NakeSnake left it at that ignoring the blushes on certain people.

**"Dear Oum, what happened? Are you okay?"**

**Does it look like I am? Is what she wanted to say right now, but refrained from doing so. Her savior had arrived, and she would not insult her like this.**

"Man even when someone is looking like they care she is still such a bitch."

**"Not really, no," Fuchsia quipped. "I played a prank on someone and it kinda went wrong, so a bunch of people were chasing me." This was close enough to the truth that the red spartan would not question it. "I swear, it was a harmless prank!" Okay, that one was a lie, but she did not need to know that one, now, did she?**

"If that was a harmless prank I would hate to see what they consider a cruel joke. It's people like this that always cause trouble." Blake was always more vocal during situations like this.

"Sadly that is how young people are these days. They always want to show off and cause trouble when they think they will get away with it. I am glad most of my students at Beacon do not have that issue or are working on it." While Ozpin was always happy to have a new student with potential it broke his very old heart when they squandered it on a horrid personality.

**Fuchsia bent over to catch the breath she had to hold for the longest fucking time. She breathed in and out deeply, hands resting on her knees, facing the ground.**

**"Truly?" the champion inquired.**

**'Yes, dammit!' she wanted to yell, but wheezed instead as an answer.**

**A hand found her shoulder. It calmed the runaway's frayed nerves with a gentle squeeze.**

"Man I hope P-money doesn't fall for her crap. She needs a good ass kicking."

"Do not worry Yang. I will be sure to as you say pound her skull to a thin moosh." Yang was quite happy and scared to hear that from the Mistral champion.

**"I somehow find it hard to believe that deceiving a young man by expressing romantic interest in him, only to break his heart after a while, to be a 'harmless prank', as you put it."**

**Fuchsia froze. The grip on her shoulder tightened.**

**'How did she know that?'**

"A shame she didn't think to actually learn about her target before going along with her plan. She is truly a foolish woman." Cinder finally spoke for the first time getting quick nods from her ever so obedient partner Emerald. Yup obedient. No other reason was there for Emerald to follow along with Cinders plans. None what so ever.

**"Did you really think that breaking Jaune's heart would go unpunished?"**

**The callous girl was thrown against the wall.**

**"MY partner?"**

**There was no warmth left in her voice, only unmistakable venom.**

**"MY team leader?"**

**'Are you kidding me?! That guy was her partner and her leader?!'**

**"The love of my life? The one and only man whom I ever desired?!" The champion was screaming now.**

**'Has the world gone mad?' was all Fuchsia thought before her brain froze in fear.**

"Honestly if someone heard the four time Mistral champion talking about some regular guy like Jaune as if he was the greatest piece of meat ever served they would think the same thing." As much as Yang didn't like the girl she would have to agree about Pyrrha's romantic interest.

"I myself still don't understand your interest in the dunce after all this time Pyrrha. You could get much more preferable men who actually recognise you on the first meeting. They would be much better than the Arc." Pyrrha simply giggled much to Weiss's confusion. She wouldn't understand as she was used to the recognition. Heck she preferred it most the time.

**Peering over the shoulders of the amazon and standing to her sides were the scowling, sneering and apocalyptically angry faces of her various pursuers. To really drive the point home of how fucked she was right now, three others had joined the gaggle of hunters.**

**One guy with grey hair wearing a jumpsuit, who, in the visiting student's opinion, looked like an angry chicken.**

"Ah hahahaha you do look like a chicken!" Emerald laughed at Mercury's expanse as he growled and cursed at said girl.

**One girl with green hair and chocolate skin, glaring at her out of deep red eyes.**

**And what was, perhaps, the pinnacle of dark beauty, peering down at her with amber eyes full of contempt and sheer malice.**

"Ah Cinder you finally get to make an appearance!" Emerald happily voiced her joy at seeing her team leader. She especially loved the way it showed her gorgeous figure and wavy black hair. Cinder merely smiled watching the video go on.

**"You came to the wrong school, bitch," the short ginger girl declared with sadistic glee.**

**/-/**

**Battered and bruised, a youth with black hair stumbled into a bar.**

"Wait this guy is still alive!? Damn he is durable." Many agreed with Sun's amazing analyzation.

**Shwartz barely survived the onslaught, thanks to his Aura – which broke after the impact in a large waste disposal unit.**

**The only saving grace from that was that is was filled with discarded packaging, cushioning his fall without making a stink.**

"Well that would explain surviving being shot from window from as high as Beacon." Again no one disagreed with the blond boy.

**He did not expect to be flung out a window today, less so by the resident disciplinarian. Even more unexpectedly, said disciplinarian was just as out for blood as the other students.**

**"What will it be, kid?" the bearded barman asked in a gruff voice.**

"Oh that the junior guy from that bar I trashed looking for info."

"Miss Xiao-Long. Why did you crash a bar in the city?" Yang gulped worried for her weekend time. So she did the one thing she could think of.

"I forgot to ask bit why did you shoot him out a window?" Everyone looked at Yang in shock before turning to Glynda who was now turned away. Yang fistbumbed the air in success.

**"Something strong. Vodka," grumbled the student. Two young women noticed him sitting at the bar, looking sullen.**

"And now those twins. Man they were pretty hot now that I think about it." This got a few stares from the other viewers. "What? I bat both teams. I live a life where you can't be afraid to have some fun even if it is with a girl." Many of the boys could not help but find it hot. Especially Ren who couldn't get the image of Yang and Nora making out with one another.

**"What happened to you?" one of them, clad in red, asked him.**

**'Twins? Really? Well, sorry Fuchsia, baby, but Shwartz is getting lucky tonight!'**

"God can this guy be an even worse boyfriend!? He ditched his girl to a whole team and Nora then goes off to get with a different girl. This guy has no standards."

Weiss nodded her head in agreement. "Indeed for a man to even consider flirting with a girl while he is in a relationship. Truly he is the worst kind of man." Neptune could be seen lying on the ground a dark cloud over him while Nora poked him with a stick. Weiss had a very satisfied smug grin.

**"Prank gone wrong. Don't really wanna talk about it."**

**"Awww," cooed the one dressed in white, looking at him in an anything but innocent manner. "Not even a little bit?"**

**"Now, now, girls. Let's leave the man be," a man piped up.**

**Shwartz turned to look at the guy who effectively cock blocked him. The gentleman was finely dressed in a white trench coat, a dashing hat adorning his ginger-haired head. His neck decorated with an orange ascot that complimented his overall color palette.**

"Roman finally appeared huh?" Everyone looked towards a voice they haven't heard before. Only to see Neo holding her mouth in shock as the voice came from her.

"Oh right I forgot to mention while you're here anything that messes with the way you talk will be gone." Neo didn't listen as she ran her hand over her neck making different noises before the realization finally set in. "I can finally hear my voice."

"Damn you got a nice voice there shortstack. Super sexy if you asked me." Yang lightly flirted. They may have fought on the train but she was willing to ignore that for the time being. didn't hurt that Neo was in fact a total hoty.

**Along with the guyliner, that dude was the most dapper motherfucker the criminal underworld had ever seen.**

**Not that the Atlesian knew. Or shared the opinion. The guyliner was a bit much.**

"He's a widely known thief and he doesn't even know? Truly I am glad my sister isn't here so she can't see how horrible the students of Atlas are."

**By his side was a rather small girl. Well, small in stature. The curves on her immediately told Shwartz that she was done growing.**

**'A shortstack? Guy hit the jackpot.'**

**The next thing the young runaway noticed was the strangely colored hair. A chocolate brown with a streak of pink in it, complimenting her heterochromatic eyes of the same colors. Overall a very pretty girl.**

"Hmph as if I would get with a loser like that. A girl has got to have her standards. Like say tall, blond, and not afraid to show some skin." Neo smirked as she winked towards Yang who blew a kiss back the two giving flirty looks to one another.

'_Truly I am glad to be a writer so I can experience this._' No one will ever know what NakeSnake truly thought of in these situations.

**Her expression, however, was unsettling. A malicious smirk with half-lidded eyes directed solely at him.**

**"Erm..."**

**"Don't mind Neo. She's in a stabby mood."**

**Stabby?**

"Your a scary person aren't you?" Neo simply grinned over at Neptune who got a little scared of the short girl. She was a very deadly girl after all.

**"Frankly, so am I."**

**What?**

**"After all, some punk decided to piss on the only guy in town who appreciates a well clothed gentleman such as I."**

**"Well, um..."**

**"Said guy is also real good friends with Neo here. He makes Sorbets that are to kill for."**

"This is actually true. Jaune is quite the exceptional cook. He makes food for the rest of us a lot of the time instead of going to the cafeteria." Ren stated the fact of his team leaders being a great cook.

"Jaune makes very good chicken as well as pork, pancakes, and pastries. According to him his family trained him to be tma great house husband." Pyrrha was very happy when she learned that little tidbit. After all she would need help watching the many children she would have with Jaune.

**"Kill?"**

**"Did I stutter?" The man faced him, glaring. "Did I, punk?"**

**Uh oh.**

**The twins suddenly had their weapons out of nowhere, one with claws, the other showing off some stilettos with a kickboxing stance. Neo's smirk turned into a toothy grin, one of her eyes changing color to pink to match the other.**

**And the barman? Instead of doing the sensible thing and calling the police, he whipped out a club that could double as a rocket launcher.**

"Man how many people are super close friends with Jaune in this world?"

"You will he surprised how many people like Jaune in this world." NakeSnake would not describe in what way they like him.

**Judging by his luck so far, it very well was.**

**"Scheisse," Shwartz whimpered in the old mantle tongue.**

**/-/**

**It was a good morning, Ozpin found.**

"Oh so I finally get my chance to appear. How nice. It will be enjoyable watching what my life is like from an outside perspective."

**The headmaster of Beacon Academy and secretly immortal body surfing wizard enjoyed one of humanity's greatest inventions on that beautiful morning.**

**Coffee.**

**The elevator chimed. Ozpin secretly hoped it wasn't Glynda, here to pester him with things that could either wait till noon or be completely ignored.**

It was now Ozpin's turn to look away as Glynda glared over at said headmaster. "Truly it would be a shame if the headmaster of the school had to deal with extra work. He is always so busy teaching the students, repairing the damages, filling out paperwork for said damages, and dealing with all the rowdy students. Oh wait no I believe that is me who those that yes?" No one wanted to say anything less they incur the wrath of Glynda Goodwitch.

**The lucky stars seemed to shine for Ozpin. Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck strutted through the elevator doors in his usual hasty fashion. The headmaster hoped that he was here to share a new or rare brand of coffee with him.**

**These hopes were dashed when Ozpin beheld the expression on his fellow coffee lover; concern and fear evident on his face.**

**"Is something wrong, Bart?"**

**"Well, yes. Did you hear the commotion yesterday?"**

"I'd be surprised if anyone didn't hear the commotion going on in the school."

**"I did." Truthfully, the headmaster could have gone without it. The noise seemed to be everywhere.**

**"Apparently, two of the Atlesian students decided it would be a fun idea to play a trick on Mr Arc."**

**Oh boy. Mr Arc was, unbeknownst to the young man himself, one of the most wanted singles in his year, perhaps even in Beacon history.**

"I believe it." A few looked at Neo surprised. "What like blondie over there I don't mind having fun with either gender. Besides I love submissive guys who would let me do whatever I want."

"I could see that as well." Cinder agreed much to Emeralds horror. "A man who would stay home and raise the young while I work. That seems to be the ideal one I would go for myself."

"I wouldn't mind staying home to watch the brats." Emerald mutter before noticing a smug looking Mercury. She promptly looked away her face red with embarrassment.

**Unknown to Mr Arc was also that his secret was not so secret anymore. Someone had, while he was shopping in Vale, leaked his fraudulent transcripts to the public in Beacon.**

"He used fake transcripts to get into Beacon!" Weiss shouted in shock.

"Why yes he did. I almost considered not accepting him but thought he had great potential so decided to let him stay instead."

"Headmaster with all due respect but is that a wise idea letting someone like him join without even the proper training? Many of us spent years training to get into Beacon and some were still not allowed to join. How is it fair that he join when more qualified students could have joined in his place?" Pyrrha glared lightly at Weiss. If she was the cause of her partner leaving there would be hell to pay.

"When have I ever said the world is fair Miss Schnee? I saw young Arc out there trying to prove himself and decided if he could make it I would allow him to join. And make it he did. I admit his training could have been much more farther along than what it is now but can you tell me he those not belong here in Beacon?" Weiss couldn't say anything after hearing the words of her headmaster simply going back to the screen thinking on what she heard.

**After a brief discussion of the topic, the students seemed to have agreed that, if he was competent enough to survive this far, that they could give Mr Arc the benefit of the doubt.**

**So they opted to train him.**

**What they found out that way was that the blonde knight absorbed knowledge like a sponge, learning much faster than anyone else.**

"Yea Jaune is really good when it comes to learning new combat stuff. He really learns super quick." Ruby happily added onto the story.

**The fact that he remained humble throughout, even cheering the others on and occasionally offering surprising insights, ended up endearing him greatly to the Beacon students as well as the transfers from all over Remnant.**

**Ozpin, to his great elation, found the Huntresses and Huntsmen of the next generation to not give a shit over someone's lack of training, thus not acting like spoiled children.**

**The wizard noted to himself that only the students who had been present at Beacon during the leak knew of Mr Arc's transcripts in the first place.**

"He snuck into the school with fake transcripts and gets away with it. That's totally hot." Neo grinned learned more about the blond noodle that she was currently being forced to watch. Despite not appearing at all in the story yet.

**"Why exactly did they target him? And what, pray tell did they do?"**

**Out of malice and sadism, apparently.**

**Ozpin found himself disappointed in the two. "Where are they now?**

**Oobleck explained: "Mr Arc has successfully recuperated from the shock, as far as I could judge. As for the other two, Miss Sarn had to be admitted to Beacon's infirmary for intensive care."**

"Ha that's what the bitch gets for messing with my friend! Like I would let her get away with that shit." Ruby stared at her sister for a moment before a grin appeared on her face.

"Yea fuck her!" Many people gasped before turning towards Ruby in shock.

"Before anyone says anything. Remember that she is allowed while she is in my world. Hell she should do it more often. She's gonna be a huntswoman much sooner than most girls after all. She is gonna be seeing and hearing much worse than a curse word." While many viewers agreed with NakeSnake they didn't like the idea of Ruby cursing. Especially Yang.

**Well, damn.**

**"Mr Kutte was found naked in Vale in the early morning hours. He was tarred and feathered and was crying about a, and I quote verbatim, 'scary-ass midget'."**

"Oh I did that before on a guy that tried to ice cream shop I was at. He was more bloody however." Neo scared many people.

**Ozpin fought back his amusement at hearing his colleague say that, though it did not answer the most pertinent question.**

**"What has you so scared, then?"**

**The history buff swallowed hard.**

**"It is not known to Beacon at large yet, Sir…" a pause. "But I fear that the armistice is now null and void."**

"What's the armistice?" Yang asked having no idea what it was.

"An agreement made by opposing sides in a war to stop fighting for a certain time; a truce." Everyone looked at Ruby surprised but mostly confused.

"Where did you get that dictionary from?" NameSnake raised his hands answering Blakes question.

**Faced with this revelation, the eloquent headmaster found the most succinct words to describe the current situation.**

**"Fuck me sideways."**

"My I have never heard Ozpin curse like that before. It is quite disturbing to hear it." Glynda hadn't heard Ozpin curse so this was new for her and quite shocking.

"Well that is the first chapter of the story. How's everyone liking it so far?"

There were a few mumbles about how it was ok or pretty interesting but the most vocal was Nora demanding to see more of the story.

"Well I shall start chapter two very soon. You can all relax for a moment and take in what happened before we go on." With that NakeSnake left letting the viewers relax. If only for a moment


	3. Chapter 2

Want of a knight reaction ch.3

"So, are we not going to talk about the issue of the dunce getting in without proper transcript?" While they were waiting Weiss decides that now would be a good time to bring this topic up. This earned a few looks before Ozpin stood up getting

"Well allow me to explain why I have allowed him to join despite the obviously faked transcript."

"Ozpin, I have been silent on the matter but I would like to know why you allowed a boy who clearly had no formal training enter our academy which is seen as the best out of all."

"I told you I would tell you now listen, and I shall explain my reasons." Everyone gathered except Neo who had wandered off to a door she had seen. "Now then I believe you all know I only allow only the most exceptional students. I believe Mister Arc is one of those students."

Ozpin expected a few confused looks which he got before Weiss spoke up. "With all due respect Headmaster, but I can not see how that dunce is an exceptional student, especially since he doesn't have any training before joining. It's a slap in the face to everyone who went through training to get here."

"Mister Arc is a unique person. I believe he is a strong man who is willing to train as hard as can be to get as strong as he needs to be. To fight any battle he has to. To protect all that he can. Tell me do any of you know of his family heritage?" Once more he got a few confused looks before Ozpin continued with his explanation.

"His family is quite known for giving birth to warriors. So much so they train independently in the family. Every member of the Arc family is said to be an incredibly strong fighter even those that choose not to fight. Their family has been going on since the great war. He wields the sword used by his great grandfather in said war. I know he is destined for great things and I wanted him in my school to-" Ozpin was cut off as Neo kicked open the door she walked through a big smile on her face and a slight red on her cheeks.

"Now that's what I call a bar." She giggled as she walked towards the group before noticing everyone staring at her. "What?"

"I see you found the bar." NakeSnake popped up behind Ozpin. "I have a few doors around here that lead to different rooms like the bar for example. Anyway are you guys ready for the next chapter?" Looking around he noticed there were a few nervous looks. "I miss something?"

"No we were simply having a few words with one another. Simply chatting about a certain student of mine and about my decisions."

"Oh is this about how you wanted Jaune in your school because of his lineage to the arc family? Yea in my opinion one of your more better ideas in life. Anyways shall we get started with the next chapter?"

"Should we just save the conversation for later then headmaster?"

"I think that is best for the moment. I think we should watch more of the story and see where it leads."

"Right then let's continue with the story shall we?" With a clap of her hands and a smile on his face. The screen popped back allowing the viewers to continue watching.

**Jaune's day started of fairly well, if he took yesterday into consideration. What happened had reminded him of his days at a public school. Darker days, ones he would not like to remember. Those were the ones where he truly felt like a pariah.**

"Have you guys ever asked about Jaune's life before joining Beacon? We now he didn't go to training school before so that means he went to a regular school right?" Yang asked curious about Jaune. She always assumed he went to a training school and lived life like they did. Now everyone watching knew he never went to a training school.

"We have never asked before to be honest. When it came to his past we only have talked about his family and such. Nothing about his actual childhood." Ren decided to speak up while Nora and Pyrrha thought about their talks with Jaune.

"I asked him about his school a few times but he always changed the subject and never wanted to talk about it." Ruby added with a confused look. She always wondered what school Jaune went to and now she wondered even more.

**It was a reason not to tell anyone at Beacon about it. He wanted for people to like him for himself, not out of pity or some other reason.**

**It did hurt, hearing what his very first girlfriend had to say to him. It was, in hindsight, a good thing he did not inform most of his friends about his changed relationship status. Nora would have definitely broken some legs. The only one knowing was Cardin, and only because Jaune knew for a fact that the mace wielder could keep a secret.**

"I still can't believe Jaune would tell Cardin of all people as opposed to his team. I would have wholeheartedly helped him if he chose to date someone." Everyone simply gave Pyrrha a look. Even Neo who didn't even know her knew for a fact that she was hearing a bunch of bullshit right now.

"Pyrrha you would scare of any girl that was interested in Jaune. The only reason you let other girl's near him is because you don't think they are gonna try anything." Yang stated knowing most girls would stay away from Jaune for fear of angering the Mistral champ.

Pyrrha simply smiled and tilted her head. "I have no idea what you are talking about." She continued to play innocence.

**Imagine his surprise when he walked by the opened infirmary door, only to see his now ex–girlfriend heavily bandaged on one of the beds.**

"Ha! She got fucked up!" Mercury laughed while Cinder rolled her eyes at her underlings reaction to the video.

'_It's not like other people are gonna watch is react to these after all. Simple waste of energy.'_

Cinder was unaware of the look she was getting from NakeSnake or the fact he held a typewriter and was typing everything they were doing.

**"What in the world happened?"**

**"Oh hey, Jaune! What's up? Sun piped up, seemingly out of nowhere.**

"Finally I get some screen time!" Sun was excited to finally see more of himself. He didn't get any lines in the last chapter of the video.

**One blonde turned to the other. "Sun! Could you tell me what happened to Fuchsia?"**

"Oh but I would rather not talk about her."

"Sun no one wants to talk about her. I am a big believer in love but when you step on it like that your just the worst person around." Neptune nodded his head to his own words of wisdom unaware of the looks of disgust from every woman except Weiss who's eyes glared at him with frozen furry.

**Xxxxx Meanwhile in our universe Xxxxx**

A young adult man with camo pajama pants and a shirt with the words Himiko Toga for best girl on it had a grin as he played RWBY Amity Arena. Seeing his opponent put down a swarm of baby deathstalkers he put down Weiss and quickly used her ability to kill them all with her freeze ability. "Haha you go girl."

**Xxxxx Back to NakeSnake domain Xxxxx**

**A brief silence. The fellow team leader and blonde looked nervous, apprehensive for a bit while he looked over to the injured girl.**

**"She fell down some stairs."**

Silence

**Silence.**

**"What?"**

**"Yeah, dude, she just...fell," Sun explained. Jaune immediately wanted to call shenanigans. One does not just fall down a flight and break their everything.**

"Sun." Blake called out to the blond Faunus who flinched slightly before turning to his not so secret crush.

Before Blake could say anything Neo beat her to it. "Your a dumbass." Neo happily ate her ice cream while Sun looked down.

"Different me. I'm sure I could come up with something better."

**"How is that possible?"**

**"Oh hey Jaune, howzit going?" Neptune greeted, walking up to the two blondes he openly counted amongst his best friends. "You talking about the girl there?"**

"Alright here I come to fix the situation. Don't worry buddy I'll fix this in no time." As Neptune gave his team leader a thumbs up Sun gained a hopeful look.

**"Yup. Sun told me she fell down some stairs."**

**"Oh yeah, I was there," Nep exclaimed, sudden horror on his face. "It was a bloodbath. I swear I never saw someone fall down a flight that hard. Must me a semblance or something."**

"Well if there is any consolation then its the fact that Jaune much as I love the guy is dense as hell and will believe it." No one could argue with what Neptune said. Especially Pyrrha who knew how dense Jaune was to her affection.

**Somewhere, a crow sneezed. It then wondered how in the actual fuck it did that.**

"Ok how the hell and why the hell?" Neo asked confused about the random showing of a crow in the video before she heard a snicker. Looking to her side she saw Ozpin watching the video and not laughing at all. She shrugged her shoulders and returned to watching.

**Jaune's eyebrow rose sceptically. He still called shenanigans. However, part of him acknowledged it as karma for what she had done to him. A rather small part of him, but a part nonetheless.**

**Oh well.**

"The Bitch deserves more than that." Pyrrha was very open on her opinion when it came to Fuchsia. With her opinion being ready to stab at any moment.

"Are we not gonna talk about the sneezing crow?" Not a single person wanted to for some reason.

**"I suppose," Jaune conceded. "Say, I am in the mood for Sunday cooking. Any wishes?"**

**Sun's eyes might as well have flared with pure light in his excitement. "Do I?!"**

"Hell yea! Jaune makes the best food." Sun and Neptune called happily.

"That's quite true. Jaune is quite the skilled cook he always makes pancakes for breakfast and they are quite delicious." Pyrrha happily agreed while Nora happily ate the infinite pancakes in her hand nodded along with Pyrrha and Sun.

**"Sun, behave," chided Neptune, feeling every bit like a team mom. He would be a sexy ass mom.**

"What?" Was the vocal questioning from the younger hunters in training.

**'Where did that thought come from?' the mom of Team SSSN asked himself.**

While Neptune himself was questioning his thought process.

**"Now, now, it's alright", Jaune laughed, sounding like a father convincing the mother to let the kid have fun.**

"I feel that Mister Arc would be quite the wonderful father. He shows many good qualities of being a good house husband. If only he applied just a bit more for his training classes."

"Um Miss Goodwitch how would you know would make a good house husband?" Pyrrha was very confused on why her combat teacher would mention this.

"Oh well Mister Arc helps quite often in school repairs saying he helps so I don't tire myself out from over using my semblance. He even makes sandwiches for after we are finished." This surprised a few of the people in the room none more so than Ozpin.

"Mister Arc helps? He always did seem like a good student but he is even more so than I thought.

**Odd how they had that synergy going on. Then again, neptune did develop his own little crush. Which was not based on seeing him rocking a dress and threatening him with an ass-whooping while still wearing it; don't know what you're talking about.**

"WHAT!?" Weiss turned towards Neptune who was scratching his head while laughing nervously.

"W-What a crazy story am I right guys? I mean me? In love with Jaune? Sure he is a super attractive guy but there is no way I would be into him." Neptune continued to give off nervous laughs while Sun shook his head.

"Bro I told you no one is gonna thing wrong about you simply cause your gay."

"Yea!" Emerald suddenly spoke catching everyone's attention. "There is nothing wrong with feeling attracted to the same sex. In fact you should show it!" Emerald quickly took notice of the stares she was getting and sat back down her cheeks turning red.

NakeSnake glanced at Emerald before shaking his head. _'That poor bisexual girl.'_

"So when we went to the dance together and kept flirting with all those girls was it because you were trying to prove that you are straight instead?"

Neptune sighed before nodding his head. "Yea that basically sums it up."

There was silence before Yang suddenly spoke up. "Huh Weiss got a gay guy to go on a date with her." This got a few snickers while Weiss flipped her hair.

"I am a very attractive woman. It should be no surprise that men of all kinds would be attracted to me."

"Or its cause your so flat he mistook you for a guy instead of a girl. I certainly thought you were one for a moment when I saw you." Mercury laughed out getting glares from Weiss.

"I'm still growing ill have you know!"

**"I did offer, after all. Say, Sun, you like bananas, if I recall right, yes?"**

**"Eeyup! I like the taste. And they are rich in potassium!" Sun answered, almost proud of how much he seemed to be stereotypically monkey.**

"Bananas are super tasty man! What better snack is there than a banana!"

"You do understand your playing into the faunus stereotype right?" Blake could never understand why Sun would always be a stereotype and be ok with it.

"Maybe but its not like it matters to me. If people want to mock me for having a tail and loving bananas that's their problem. I'm not gonna let it bother me." Blake looked at Sun for a moment before giving him a smile which he was quick to return.

**"How about banana bread then? It has been a while since I made some."**

**Sun looked upon his fellow team leader like a mortal upon a god. Like a glorious prophet of olden times bringing forth the wisdom of the stars. Purveying the blessed words to mankind's salvation and eternal prosperity. These thrice-blessed words echoed throughout his mind.**

**Banana bread.**

**"That's a thing?", the stunned faunus finally asked.**

"You don't know about banana bread?" Ruby innocently asked Sun.

"No actually what is it?

"It's basically bread that has mashed bananas mixed into the dough. It's pretty good." NakeSnake answered as Sun had a look of amazement while drooling slightly.

**"Yup. What, never had one before?" Sun shook his head frantically.**

**"Then it's decided!" the Arc laughed and made way to the kitchen.**

**Sun made to follow, only to be held back by Neptune. "'Fell downs some stairs', are you for real dude?" the blue-haired boy hissed.**

"Back onto the more important situation being how the best Sun could come up with was how she fell down a few stairs." Weiss stated.

"Yeah Sun you should have been able to come up with something more believable." Blake added on.

"Oh yea? What would you guys have said." Both Weiss and Bake opened their mouths to answer only to find that they had none. "That's what I thought.'

**"It was the first thing that came to mind!" Sun defended himself while doing his best to follow his new lord and savior. "I don't see you with a better excuse as to why she is all battered!"**

**The aquaphobe grumbled. "Point conceded. Just don't blow our cover. He does not need to know a thing."**

**/-/**

**What constitutes attraction?**

"Id say its blue eyes and a killer rack." Yang proudly proclaimed while Weiss looked at her chest in jealousy.

'_Still growing!'_

**Cinder Fall, the fiery witch and Fall Maiden to be, once more pondered about her current situation.**

"You're the one who attacked Amber!" Glynda spoke standing quickly and glaring at Cinder who glared back.

"While I do not prefer my situation at the time I will not run when my deeds have been revealed." Cinder eye glowed lightly before it was suddenly extinguished to her surprise.

"Any and all magical powers and semblance are not able to be activated while in my home unless they are support orientated. What?" NakeSnake asked confused as everyone stared at him. The reason being was the remote in his hand with an overly obvious white flip switch. "Oh well. No fighting."

**It had seemed all too simple. For the sake of gathering intelligence and, perhaps, gaining an edge over the invincible girl, she had opted to get acquainted with her partner, the weakest huntsman in all of Beacon.**

"Why are you trying to get an edge over me?" Pyrrha glared at Cinder who returned.

"Since it is obvious how we are against one another I would obviously want information in order to gain the upper hand if we were to fight." Cinder smirked at Pyrrha as if she was answering an obvious question no one else knew the answer to.

"While I am sure you two would love to argue with one another I need another chapter since its been forever since I made a post. I already disappointed my readers enough." NakeSnake spoke while mumbling the last part getting confused looks from everyone around. "Ignore that and lets get back to the story."

**Almost too easy. The young man was an open book, openly answering her every question about life at Beacon (fun, according to him), his motivation to be a huntsman (to be a hero and help people, how deliciously naive), and Pyrrha (incredibly helpful).**

"It seems to be a grand idea if I say so myself." Cinder smirked while Emerald gave nods of agreement. Cinder turned towards Pyrrha who was glaring lightly at her.

**Then he turned the questions around.**

**"What about you?" he asked.**

Cinder raised a trimmed eyebrow at this confused on where this was going.

**That surprised her. Seeing as she had nothing else to do at the time, she decided to indulge the dolt.**

**She told him of how she yearned for power. The power to create her own destiny; to carve out her own place in the world, unhindered by others and unbound by anything.**

"Those who say fate decides their life are fools. They are simply too insecure to carve out their own life. No one noticed but Pyrrha lightly flinched at that before looking down.

'_Am I a coward for believing in fate? No, I mustn't doubt myself._' Pyrrha looked worried for a moment before shaking her head trying to focus again.

**His next question was so simple. So utterly simple that it could seemingly be answered with ease. Create some white lie about how she would then live on her own, unbothered and free. Her true ambition, to rule the world as its sole sovereign.**

**"And then what?"**

**She could not answer that.**

Cinder realized that like the story they were watching that she herself could not answer the question. _'I want power and to rule but what will I truly due with my strength if I was to truly succeed?' _

**Three words. Three words had unraveled her very goals for the future. Her ambition, seemingly fruitless, going nowhere.**

**And then what, indeed? Would she actually want to bother with the tiresome politics, governing over the people? Would she burn Remnant, be the queen over the ashes?**

**What would there be to do?**

"You know its often after we accomplish our goals that we ask ourselves what else is there left to do after all the work we have done." The students turned towards Ozpin "Trust an old man students. It is good to have goals but never have only one. There is so much more to life then one simple goal." Cinder stared at him for a moment before turning away towards the screen.

**She needed a distraction. One in form of a game she had learned to cherish. One that had helped her to dream of the furthest goal of her ambitions; rule over all of Remnant in conquest, her foes effortlessly crushed under her very heel.**

**She decided to invite the foolish knight to a match, thinking him easy prey, repaying him for mildly annoying her.**

"Ah right Cinder loves to play Remnant the game. We play at least once a week to help past the time." Mercury stated. He flinched at the glare he was getting from Cinder causing him to laugh nervously. "Or that's what I would say if it were true. Which its totally not. She is way to busy to be playing some dumb old game after all." Cinder continued to glare at him making Mercury grow more and more nervous before releasing a sigh of relive one she turned away.

"You really are an idiot after all aren't you?" It was now Merc's turn to glare once he turned towards Emerald who looked towards him smugly.

**It turned out that she had forgotten one of the most important lessons in life.**

**Never, ever, judge a book by its cover.**

**That day, Cinder almost flipped her proverbial shit by nearly toppling the table in pure frustration. How the hell the clueless, naive dolt turned out to be a gifted strategist was beyond her.**

Cinder looked surprised at this. "He was able to beat me well enough in the game that I became enraged!?"

"Oh, yea Jaune-Jaune loves that game. We also play every now and then to help with strategy but I know it's just cause he loves to play it so much." Nora gave a quick giggle. "I still remember this one time Pyrrha was having an off day and got beat by our fearless leader so badly she sat in a corner for an hour trying to cheer her self up." Heads turned once again towards Pyrrha who only looked down in shame

"I hadn't had a proper breakfast that day. I was simply off is all. I only lost that badly because I was under the weather is all." No one not even the villains said anything at the physically and emotionally depressed Pyrrha who now sat on a couch curled into a ball.

**How he managed to smuggle multiple units of Valean Chevaliers, one of the most powerful units in the game, behind her very lines baffled her.**

**How he seemed to have an answer to her every move, seemingly anticipating even the slightest twitch of her finger…**

**It intrigued her.**

"For him to defeat me in a game of strategy that I am quite efficient at. I seem to have underestimated him at first glance with how plain he appeared to be." Cinder spoke in thought.

"Jaune may not seem like it at first but he has the best grades in our leadership courses that we take every week! He's super smart to." Ruby happily bragged about her first friend in Beacon.

**They got to talking once more. She admitted to not having a plan for what comes after she realized her ambitions. He, in all his naivete, suggested finding a hobby, pursuing it someplace quiet or someplace loud, whatever she preferred.**

**Living a good life, or at least one she herself could consider good, would be one of the greatest things to do with one's life.**

**It sounded ridiculous, but the more she thought about it, the more appealing she found it. After all, showing that you live a content life was its own showcasing of power. Power over yourself.**

"Listen up people." NakeSnake spoke grabbing everyone's attention. "You can go ahead and live your lives the way someone told you to. Or, take the reins in your own hands and craft your own path. It takes hard work to life the way you want to but there is nothing better then living a successful that your carved with your own hands."

Emerald looked down at her hands before she turned looking longingly at Cinder. _'Is it possible for me to do it as well?'_ She stared for a moment more before turning away. If Cinder caught her looking at her she would demand to know why and she didn't want to risk angering her with the truth.

**And the more she thought about it, the more she looked at him.**

Pyrrha was getting a bad feeling about where this was going.

**His eyes, the calming, watery blue to her fiery amber.**

She hated how right she was about his eyes.

**His hair, the radiant light to her mane of spun darkness.**

**His very soul, untarnished compared to her, one who had seen the eyes of the devil.**

**They could not be any more different.**

"Exactly. Jaune is such a kind and caring man. Nothing like you at all. I doubt Jaune would be interested in a woman who only dreams of ruling the world." Pyrrha happily stated a smile on her face while Cinder looked away releasing a scoff at the redhead.

**And yet, she thought about him. Her gaze finding him more than once, pondering a much calmer future, one less wreathed in flame.**

"Ha Flame-Bitch getting the hots for a guy huh? As if he would go for some burnin dominatrix. Man being able to talk while I'm drunk is great. I can finally talk shit to all the people who mock me for being mute." Neo drunkenly laughed while pointing towards Cinder who gave her a pointed look.

**One where she would return home after whatever job she would choose for herself. Glassblowing, mayhaps?**

"Hmm, if I was to settle down a job in glass blowing would make sense due to my semblance. I always have enjoyed using it for making objects besides my bow and swords."

**He would await her with his calming blue eyes and his goofy, charming, stupid, adorable smile. Food would be ready. After that, he would cater to her needs, asking her about her day. Calming her nerves. Soothing her worn body. Giving her the solace, the home she felt herself craving in her younger years.**

"As much as I don't like Arc I must admit he those seem like thee kind of man who would make the perfect house husband." Weiss stated while Velvet and Pyrrha nodded there heads, unknowingly, in sync.

"Yes, he those seem like the perfect stay at home husband. As I refuse to be a stay at home wife, he would obviously have to be the one to cook and clean around the house. I expect only the finest of meals upon returning home. Perhaps a nice massage and a glass of wine to help me unwind from a days work."

**Either that or push her against the wall in the hallway of their house and eat her out like an ice-cream sandwich, before thoroughly and lovingly ravishing her.**

This caused the girls interested in Jaune to blush at the idea of him doing such things to them. Except Cinder who smirked and licked her lips a hint of desire in her eyes.

**Was that a sudden and somewhat jarring shift in thought? Well, yes.**

**Would the past Cinder be disgusted with herself? Most definitely.**

**Did she find herself furiously masturbating to the latter thought at 2 am in the bathroom nonetheless? You betcha.**

This time Cinder couldn't help but blush at the story mentioning her self pleasuring in her bathroom.

**'I suppose I do want my future to be with him at my side,' Cinder pondered. The rational, yet power-hungry side of her thought it to be a smart move to have a strategist better than her to be with her rather than against her.**

**However, another part of her long thought dead and buried in a shallow grave, simply wanted him to make her feel like a fairy tale princess; to whisk her away to happiness.**

"If anyone makes a single comment on this I will burn you so badly the Vale fire fighters would commit suicide due to how horrible the fire would have been if it spread." No one chose to mention anything but many were silently scared of the fire she was very willingly to make.

**It was very much unlike her to humor such thoughts. And yet, when the message yesterday had found her, she felt a fury unlike any other.**

**She wanted nothing more than to hurt this insolent wretch that had debased herself in playing such revolting games, to teach her a lesson on how to truly hurt someone who should be literally anybody bloody else rather than harming her new favorite knight.**

**Oh and how she taught her. How she seared a portion of her flesh, how she relished in torturing the wretch, to inflict the same wound to her body, over and over again thanks to her aura healing it.**

"To mess with something that belongs to me this is only the correct course of action. Anyone who try's to take what is mine shall suffer."

**Except that she didn't relish it. She couldn't.**

**What Nikos said right before they began their brutal work on "How to teach a bitch about the finer arts of not toying with someones feelings"(trademark pending) bothered her.**

**It had also visibly bothered the others, which in turn bothered Cinder even more.**

**And then she learned about the armistice.**

"What is an Armistice anyways?" Ruby asked confused

"It is a formal agreement of none aggression between to parties in order to maintain peace between them." Velvet was more than happy to tutor the new year. She always was happy to tutor the newer students in her past school even if some were partially racist at times.

"Your telling me that the girls who are somehow in love with Arc have actually agreed to a nonaggression?" Weiss had a look of shock at this information.

**The armistice was an actual honest-to-Oum written contract that forbade the girls – and some guys – of Beacon to pursue the charming dolt openly, rather trying for subtlety as to avoid an open conflict.**

**'Armistice', it seemed, was a fancy word for 'agreement on not to shank each other over a guy, as that would intimidate him'. Truthfully it was quite clever.**

**It was also annoying.**

"If I had to agree to not strut my stuff to the guy I liked then maybe it would be better to go for someone else. I mean seriously how great could he be that a criminal master mind would consider settling down and even agreeing to said armistice?" Coco scoffed at the idea of her agreeing to something Glynda was the one to respond to Coco.

"From what I hear from some of the fellow female staff they believe that Jaune Arc is what some would call the ideal house husband. He is very kind to the staff as I have said so before and is always offering to provide any assistance he can to teachers." The students were surprised to hear about how Jaune would help other teachers. They were mostly confused on when he had the time to even provide said help.

**Jaune Arc, for all his incredible insight on others, was as dense as lead when it came to noticing the feelings of others for him. It was reason enough for concern amongst those that had signed the contract.**

Pyrrha sighed looking down. "It's true. As much as I care for Jaune I can't help but admit his skills of precepting a girl's feelings are quite off."

**And signing it was mandatory, as Nora Valkyrie unmistakably clarified.**

"Yes! I get to be the enforcer!" Nora cheered in excitement at being said enforcer.

**What was intriguing, however, was how exactly her two cohorts had befriended the knight as well. Their reasons were...odd.**

**It seemed that Mercury saw a much needed and wanted father figure in the lovable goof. This was not at all hindered by a particular story making the rounds at Beacon.**

"Dead beat dad?" Yang asked turning towards Mercury. His only reply was a nod. "Dead beat mom." Yang stated pointing towards herself. Once again her reply was a nod this time in understanding.

**About two weeks back, Nebula Violette came down with a cold. Jaune, taking notice, immediately switched gears and had her confided in her room, where he cooked her healthy yet delicious meals.**

"Seriously, how good of a cook is Arc anyways?" Weiss asked. She was learning all this stuff about a boy who seemed to only be good at annoying her in her opinion.

"Well Jaune mention he was trained to cook by a family friend. Someone by the name Sinetra Marco." Ren stated having asked his fellow male team member about some of his past.

"WHAT!?" Weiss screech making the faunus cover their ears. Well try in Velvet's case being her giant rabbit ears.

"Geez Weiss what the hell was that screech for!" Yang asked her ears hurting since she was siting next to Weiss on the couch.

"Sinetra Marco is a world-famous cook from Atlas. My father has offered thousand just to try her food! There is no way Arc of all people who is a nobody of all people somehow knows one of the greatest cooks of our current generation?" Weiss gripped her hair and was about to pull on it before taking a deep breath and calming herself down. "I will demand a meal from Arc after all this due to the stress. It better be as good as everyone says." Weiss dropped the topic after that.

**It got to the point where Dew, Octavia and Gwen ended up jealous and faked an illness. Arc, taking this absolutely serious, started caring for them as well. An apparent highlight of this episode was when he told them a bedtime story. After they all fell asleep he, out of habit according to him, gave them goodnight kisses on their foreheads.**

Pyrrha gave a jealous stare to the screen seeing a whole team of girls getting a kiss from Jaune just because they were pretending to be sick. She also got the idea that it would be a good idea to do the same as them after they were back.

**Suffice to say that NDGO was wide awake after that.**

**It took exactly one conversation for Mercury Black, a hardened assassin, to confide to the blonde about how he did not really have a father. Black willfully omitted the abusive parts of that backstory, perhaps as to not scare him away. Some prodding, however, brought the whole thing to surface.**

"For him to convince you to reveal your past after meeting him. He must have quite a way with words. You don't even tell us about your past besides the bare minimum." Cinder stated her interest in Jaune growing by the minute as the story went on.

"Whatever I told him it's a fluke. There is no way I told that doofus anything about my past." Mercury was quick to deny that he would ever talk about his past with anyone.

Emerald smirked as she stared at Mercury. "What's this getting soft on us mister master assassin." Mercury just growled annoyed at her teasing.

**Both Emerald and Cinder had witnessed that very moment. The knight's reaction was unexpected and definitely memorable.**

**He broke a table in a fit of pure rage and called upon Monty Oum himself to attach the soul and consciousness of Marcus Black to 'a rock in the middle of bumfuck nowhere', before setting the table's remains on fire, just because he could.**

"Ok." Neo spoke. "That was pretty hot." This earned a few nods of agreement from Cinder, Pyrrha, Velvet, and Emerald. Yang however laughed at the unintentional pun she just gave.

**When asked why exactly a rock in the middle of nowhere, Jaune had replied that it meant that he would be unable to move, to see, to hear, to interact at all with his surroundings. He would wish death upon himself as time went and, unable to die, would after a felt eternity, stop thinking altogether.**

Mercury felt oddly touched by the gestures the Arc was giving him in the fit of rage he held for his dad. Hey he wasn't going to diss someone hating his dad the more the merrier after all right?

**Mercury was oddly touched by that. Cinder and Emerald opted to return to their dorms, as they found themselves in need of a change in underwear.**

**And Emerald? She had, apparently, seen something. She completely refused to confide anyone in what it was, but it was the source of her physical interest.**

"Hey, aren't you gay or something?" Mercury asked making Emeralds face turn beat red.

"Ugh I have no idea what your talking about." Emerald was quick to reject the notion of her being gay mostly because Cinder was around.

"I wish to hear the truth my dear. I admit I have pondered this before as I've seen you stare at other women before. In a more the professional manner."

Emerald looked around nervously before releasing a sigh. "Alright fine. No, I'm not gay. I'm bisexual." No one commented for a moment only for Mercury to speak up ruining the moment the best way he knew how.

"That's hot." He got a few glares from the females in the group before getting hit in the back of the head by Cinder's hand. "Ill shut up now."

"You'd best."

**His welcoming, warm personality became the source of her adoration. It was that simple. Cinder could not blame the orphan and former street urchin for that.**

**What constitutes attraction?**

**Cinder Fall found herself asking that question as the blonde knight strutted into one of the recreational rooms that had a kitchen built into it.**

**She opted to follow.**

**"Why hello there, Jaune," Cinder purred, pouring her charm into her voice. "What brings you here on a Sunday?"**

"God if she wasn't some super evil person, I'd swear she was a porn star or something with how she talks all the time." Yang stated getting disgusted looks from her teammates. "What porn is a healthy time passer for us students after all. Cinder opted to ignore being called a possible porn star.

'_Wouldn't mind making one with Arc when I think about it now.'_ Pyrrha didn't know why but she felt like glaring at Cinder more than usual.

**"Oh hey Cinder," the knight greeted back. "I'm about to make banana bread for Sun here."**

**The monkey faunus in question looked like he was about to go full on Shana Gray on his trademark favorite food. "Banana bread" he whispered over and over again in a tone of voice that sounded oddly like religious reverence.**

"Sun I'm starting to think you have a problem when it comes to bananas." Blake told her stalker.

"What no way! I just so happen to love bananas is all. It's not like I have to eat one everyday or I have withdrawal or something."

"Still."

**Cinder opted to ignore the idiot. "My, that sounds like an unusual pastime. Do you perhaps need help?"**

**Jaune's eyes lit up and Cinder's smirk subtly changed to a warm smile at the sight. "Sure thing! Sun will help me peel the bananas and will be slicing them. You can help me with the mix."**

**Oh crap.**

**Cinder had never cooked before, usually relegating this task to someone else.**

"While I have never cooked before I am sure it is not that much of a difficult task. I am quite the prodigy so it should be no problem to learn something simple." Cinder would soon learn how she never should have spoke on how easy it is to cook.

**"I...may have never cooked before," she confessed, showing her weakness freely to the guy who unquestioningly and unfailingly helped all those in need.**

**The only guy she would show her weak side to.**

"For me to let my weakness be shown must prove my feelings for this man. Clearly my other has become quite infatuated. I should meet and talk with him after all this is over to see if he can gain my attention like my other."

"I'll help set everything up once this is all over Cinder. We are still in the Vytal festival. I'll do what I can to get you two alone. Should be simple with my semblance." Emerald whispered to Cinder.

"And what makes you think we would let you get anywhere near Jaune after finding out you are with the enemy?" Pyrrha crossed her arms over her chest glaring at Cinder getting shouts of "Yeah!" from team RWBY, the rest of her team, and the two members of CYFY.

"Simple. If the Jaune in our world is like the one in this world than I will have no need to work with the bad guys as you say. To live a normal life with him I am willing to turn my back on all the fighting I am involved in." Emerald and Mercury both looked surprised before Emerald gained a determined look afterwards.

"If you walk away than so will I Cinder. I promised when you found me that day that I would follow you anywhere even if it is a simple life somewhere far away!"

"Well if you to are backing out guess I'll come along for the ride. Not like I got anywhere else to go to and I doubt you know who would be so happy with me letting you two just walk away." The trio looked at one another before nodding their heads in agreement.

"Ozpin how about if you let us talk to Jaune and he turns out like this one then we give you information in exchange about her plans for the future?" Ozpin hummed in consideration before speaking his mind.

"If I allow you to simply talk with him you are willing to give me information. Very well however, you are only allowed to talk to him. Please do not try to do anything extreme to him and if all goes well you will even be allowed to join Beacon."

"Ozpin these three are the ones to attack Amber! Surely you can't go and let their crimes go unpunished!" It was quite easy to see how angry Glynda was about this subject.

"No, they will not go unpunished. They will work out their punishment by working to help eradicate the Grimm and join Beacon as a new team to help all those in need. Is that acceptable to you three?"

"Very well. I agree to this if I am allowed to meet and be with him."

"Remember that you are talking to him. I will in no way force him to be with you against his will." Cinder scoffed at this

"You say that as if he wouldn't be willing to be with me. I am quite sure he would be more than happy to be with me and live a happy and fulfilling life. Now that this has been discussed let us continue the story so we may be finished with it."

**Sun's presence did not count, as he was neck deep in the pantry looking for the ingredients.**

**Jaune nodded in understanding. "I see. Let us start off with something simple. I am going to need some hot water for pre-preparing the bananas. You see, I am going to quickly dip them into the boiling water to give them a slightly softer texture. That way, they are going to be extra munchable."**

**An excited squeal could be heard from the pantry.**

No one chose to say anything as Sun looked away in slight shame. It may not have been him, but he couldn't deny they were very similar in personality and character.

**"Easy enough."**

**/-/**

**Jaune looked at the pot in a mix of bewilderment, amazement and mild horror.**

**"We didn't even put oil in there," he whispered, amazed at the spectacle before him. The water, for some indiscernible reason, had caught fire when Cinder made it boil.**

There was silence in the room for a few moments before Yang suddenly began to giggle which slowly evolved into full blown laughter. Cinder looked down as she for the first time in her life cursed her maiden powers the allowed her the power of fire.

**Jaune quickly put a lid on the pot, snuffing the fire out. "Well nobody is perfect. Your talents just lie elsewhere. Frankly, you are the same like I am with everything made in a pan save for pancakes. Anything else gets burnt."**

**It was a clumsy attempt at cheering her up. Clumsy, but honest and heartfelt.**

**She gave him a smile. "I suppose I should be watching you work. I am sure it will be entertaining."**

**And entertaining it was. Between his attempts from stopping Sun from snacking on the bananas and preparing the mix with strong, precise movements, she found herself enraptured by the knight. Before she could see the results of his hard work, however, she received a call from Emerald.**

"You always do seem to call when I am doing something important." Emerald gave a nervous laugh before looking away scratching the back of her head.

**Not the best time.**

**"What is it? I am busy." Busy imagining someone naked in an apron, she left unsaid.**

**Emerald was beside herself in excitement. "Cinder! Ma'am! The armistice!"**

**And just like that, the thief had her attention. "Well? What about it?"**

**"The last segment of it! 'If Jaune Arc is to be in a committed relationship, only to separate from whomever, the contract is considered null and void to all participants',"she dutifully quoted.**

**Well now.**

**"And what do you expect from relaying this situation to me, Emerald?" Cinder inquired in a hushed voice as she removed herself from the room with an urgent excuse to her favorite blonde.**

**"I thought of...teaming up perhaps?"**

**Oh Emerald. So naive. Attempting to muscle in on what was soon to be hers and, perhaps, indulge in a lesbian fantasy.**

"It seems this Cinder has an Idea of your sexual orientation. I am curious why I have never found out myself earlier seeing as you are very obvious when looking at attractive woman when we walk through town and even a few men every once in a while."

"Well I did try to keep it away from work to not let it bother us. I admit I didn't want to make you uncomfortable or anything like that thinking I would be attractive to you."

"I admit I would ponder if you were attracted to me or not but I am sure it would not have affected our work." Emerald gave a small smile with a light blush dusting her cheeks. "That doesn't mean it will be alright to try and seduce me at the moment. Not when I am considering Arc for a possible partner.

Emerald looked down before realizing something. _'She said not to try at the moment' _Emerald's blush increased tenfold at the thought of being with Cinder.

**The idea was juvenile. It was transparently self-serving. It was…**

**Utterly genius.**

**If the two gorgeous huntresses teamed up to win the knights affection, their chances would significantly increase. Besides, it would be the perfect opportunity to find out just what Emerald had seen in, or perhaps at, the young man.**

**"Very well, Emerald. He is near me right now, so allow me to take the first..."**

**She stopped herself as she looked back into the room. Somehow, someway, Arslan Altan of Team ABRN had sneaked into the room to subtly win his affection.**

**Silly girl, the game was practically over now.**

**"Change of plans, Emerald. Let us return to our room. We need to utilize our advantage before moving in..."**

"And, with that we have finished the next chapter." NakeSnake clapped his hands together before getting comfortable in his chair. "Now we got some time before the next showing so go ahead and explore if you feel like it."

"Woohoo let's get drunk!" Neo stood and ran off to the door that held the bar happily going inside.

"Might as well have a drink to calm my head after all this has happened." She sighed as she stood. With finding Ambers attackers and them possibly becoming Beacon students she needed a stiff drink after all the headaches she as having. She pointed towards Ozpin before she walked off. "We shall talk more about this after we get back to Beacon headmaster." With her piece said she walked off to calm her head.

As everyone started to disperse into their groups out of nowhere, they all suddenly stopped as if time itself had frozen over.

"Well my glorious readers. I will say this first and for most. I am terribly sorry for the insanely long time it took for me to update this story. I admit a part of it is because I was lazy and wanted to sleep and play video games on my days off from work but, I the computer I had used for writing had broken. Now however I have a brand-new laptop so now I will be getting back into my writing. I WILL continue this story and I WILL provide more react fics. I am also going to work on other projects every now and then like my new story other worldly powers so do not worry I will be getting this story updated. I can't promise it will be super quick but, I will try my best to not take months to update again. Please support the original story For Want of A Knight by Aravas.


	4. Chapter 3

**Want of a knight Ch. 3**

"I swear it's doesn't matter what I have to say. All that matters is that people go along with his so called major plan." Glynda angrily downed another shot of whiskey as Neo nodded her head along to the headmistress of Beacon. "I mean is it to mush to get a raise on my pay for all the work I do. I teach the combat class, re-build all damages that the students cause and let me tell you it's a lot, and help file the paperwork that he is supposed to do."

Neo continued to nod her head before she took her own shot of bourbon. "I understand how you feel. Roman always talk about these get rich quick scheme he has going on. Yet all we do is whatever that flame bitch needs us to do which is usually just stealing dust from some store. Is it too much to ask for a day off to relax and eat some ice-cream but nooooo. We have to go and rob a dust store instead." Neo filled her glass back up before holding it out to Glynda who tapped her refilled glass against hers. The two continued to drink with Glynda realizing why Qrow seemed to drink all the time.

While the two drank Ruby was with her team sitting with the other Beacon students as well as Mercury, Emerald, Cinder, Sun, and Neptune. They all sat in silence before Ruby spoke up. "So now what? Do we become friends or keep fighting each other?" Everyone looked at one another clearly unsure of how to answer that question.

"Well you are all friends with Jaune and if I am to be with him, I will need to be at least be on even terms with you all. Now who knows Jaune the best as I shall need to know everything I can about him. Now who is his closest friend." After a few moments Ruby slowly raised her hand and once it was raise fully she was grabbed by Cinder and pulled her along into a random room.

"So now what?" This was the one thought everyone had but no one could think of what to do.

"So, you guys want to check out one of the random doors and see where it leads?" Emerald looked around before pointing towards a random door. The group walked over and looked at the door for a moment and when Emerald opened it they were all shocked upon seeing a beach and ocean. "Ok this place isn't so bad after all." Walking in Emerald was surprised to see she was now wearing a two-piece green swimsuit. The others walked in each getting their own swimsuit.

Mercury now had black swim trunks with his logo in silver. Yang had a skimpy two piece with two rings connecting the top in the front. Weiss had a blue and white one piece with a skirt connected at the bottom. Nora had a similar suit to Yang except hers was white and pink. Ren had on green trunks and a top with the words 'JNPR Lifestyle'. No one knew what it meant. Pyrrha had on a one piece with holes along the sides and Jaune's symbol on the stomach. Blake instead of a swimsuit had a breezy kimono that showed off her sides. Sun ogled her while wearing yellow swim trunks with bananas scattered about. And finally, was Neptune wearing ballistics body armor. Everyone stared at him before they all walked off ignoring him completely.

Back with Ozpin was Coco and Velvet who were calmly sitting around a table each enjoying a cup of coffee. "So, tell me how goes your classes back at Beacon. You are the current top second years we have so I wish to know if everything is going well with all of you?"

"Everything has been fine so far headmaster." Velvet gave a smile as she drank her coffee. "The bullying seems to have been lowering greatly recently and the Faunas students are getting along better with the human students. It makes me quite happy to see them getting along so well. How about you Coco?"

"Eh well classes are going pretty well. Kind of glad Cardin has mellowed on the bullying since the forever fall thing with Jaune happened. Say how come Beacon is so chill about the whole bullying thing. I mean there are racist all over the school bother the faunas in school, but no one tries anything to stop them most of the time."

"Ah I am sad to hear the bullying happening in the school but when I formed Beacon, I told the staff that students were to try there best to overcome their arguments with one another. As much as I would like to help more the council enforces the rules more than necessary. Sadly, the matters are no longer in my hand."

They continued to talk and drink coffee before a sudden flash occurred and everyone was back in their couches everyone looking around confused as heck.

"Welcome back everyone I hope you all had a nice break from the story but it's time to get started on the next chapter. We got memories to make after all." NakeSnake floated down pulling a remote from his pocket. "Oh, right almost forgot." Snapping his fingers and the group that went to the beach were in the usual outfits. "Now then let's continue, shall we?"

**It was Monday morning at Beacon Academy.**

**Very few people liked Mondays in the first place. Beacon's student schedule did not make liking the beginning of the week any easier. Monday mornings started off with, of all the things in existence, Grimm Studies.**

"Oum above that means starting with Port's class! We can never stay awake in that class." Yang groaned out getting nods from her fellow Beacon students.

"Yeah Port always love to hear himself talk. I swear he could put the entire school to sleep if he had access to the intercoms." Everyone looked surprised at Glynda who shrugged at the looks. "What? I'm very drunk at the moment and I don't need you kids saying anything about it. I already have to clean up all the messes you make at school everyday as it is." She paused rubbing her head in pain.

"Well it has been quite a while since I have seen you drink one to many Miss Goodwitch."

"Definitely more than one."

**It would have been an interesting subject, were it not for the professor in charge of teaching the students about mankind's foremost enemy.**

**Peter Port was seen by the student body as a blabbermouth at best and a self-aggrandizing fatass at worst. Going on and on about tales of his youth, severely embellished because…**

**Well, either he was bored with the subject, or he just really loved to hear himself talk.**

"Yeah all he those in class is talk about how in his youth he was this amazing hunter who could beat a pack of fifty beowolves with only a tooth pick. It gets super annoying after the third time he tells it and I am certain he said it at least seven times so far." Ruby groaned. She remembered how many times she came close to failing a test due to not remembering what the test answers because all she could remember was how Port beat a Geist with a paperclip.

"Yes, well I was hoping that Port would teach the students more than tell stories, but it seems I need to talk about his teaching ways." Ozpin shook his head. When he hired Port he was hoping he would use his experience to beat the Grimm more easier. Apparently he took it as a way to brag about his youth to the younger generation about how amazing he used to be.

**Yang Xiao Long was bored out of her skull. She would usually spend the lecture asleep before borrowing the notes of resident tryhard Weiss.**

**The heiress was vehemently against being called that. She called it 'being studious'.**

**Which was just a term for 'academic tryhard', really.**

"Well excuse me if I wish to try my best in school. Not all of us can go around in life believing that punching things is the best way to solve all our problems." Weiss scoffed at being called a tryhard.

**However, ever since a few weeks ago, she found her gaze straying to a mop of blonde hair belonging to the leader of Team JNPR.**

"Yang why are you staring at Jaune like that?" Ruby asked her sister confused.

"I'm not really sure myself."

**That was a fun night. The brawler had dared the swordsman to go out and party with her. You know, live the life and all that.**

**The truth, however, was an entirely different matter. Yang found herself not really knowing anything about the blonde goof. She had always thought of him as Ruby's equally socially awkward friend and the overly stubborn suitor of Weiss-cream.**

"While I am on fine terms with Arc despite being a dunce, I am mostly glad that he has stopped trying to woe me into being in a relationship."

"I am glad as well." Pyrrha stated getting nods of agreement from Velvet, Ruby, and Cinder.

**Up until the dance, that was. Seeing the knight in a dress was quite memorable for everyone involved. To add to the general bafflement about him in a dress, he proved to be a talented dancer.**

**And dem legs were fantastic.**

"Oh yeah. Didn't Jaune wear a dress halfway through the dance? I always wondered why but I got to admit he had some fine legs." Yang stated.

"Oh well he promised he would wear a dress if no one asked me to the dance. No one did and when he found out while we were chatting, he left to go change into a dress and we started dancing after that. It was quite the nice night after that." Pyrrha gave a pleasant sigh as she remembered dancing with Jaune that night.

"You guys had the best dance routine that night. It was awesome when you all started dancing in sync." Ruby giggled remembering the dance routine JNPR did.

**Yang had, however, also observed how Ruby started stealing glances at her fellow team leader and very first friend at Beacon.**

"I keep telling you Rubes if you want help to get with Jaune you just need to talk with me, and I can teach you everything a girl needs to know on how to get a guy." Yang wrapped her hand over her sisters shoulder pulling her close. "Now what you need to do first is make sure he finds you attractive. When you know that than all you need to do is drop a few hints that you're into him. Once he realizes the hints it's as easy as waiting for him to come crawling to you." Yang nodded her head sagely while Ruby tried prying away from Yang.

"I don't have a crush Yang. I'm just good friends with Jaune is all!"

"Better be." Cinder glared over at Ruby who looked away sweating lightly under the heated glare.

**Thus, Yang opted to get to know him better.**

**It went quite well, all things considered. He proved to be courteous and almost gentlemanly in his behavior towards his company for the evening, if clumsy at times. Until Yang told him to cut it out, as they were not on a date.**

**She made it clear that she appreciated the gesture anyway. The fact that he only looked her in the eyes when talking to her was a bonus. Not many guys seemed to do that, even if her chest had their own gravitational pull at this point.**

"Ha a guy who doesn't look at my chest the entire time were talking is hard to come by now a days. I'm pretty glad I'm friends with Jaune since he never those."

"You mean Jaune AND Ren right Yang?" Nora asked smiling at her friend. Yang looked away not saying anything. Nora stared for a moment before turning towards Ren shock and horror in her eyes. "Ren?" She asked confused.

"We should continue with the story." Ren spoke sweating nervously as Nora had a hurt look in her eyes.

**And then someone wanted to spike her drink.**

"Hell, no let me at that asshole and ill beat him to a pulp for thinking he can spike my drink!"

**Never before had she seen the dork get genuinely angry at anyone. She remembered his expression all too well.**

**Aura flaring, his eyes fixated on the bastard that tried to 'get lucky', his mouth forming a snarl, hand gripping his wrist so hard one could hear it creak in agony.**

**Not to mention the culprit shat himself in fear.**

"OK now that's kind of hot." Yang stated with blushed cheeks.

"Indeed. After all he is the man, I am interested in. It would be a shame if he was just some passive male most of the time." Cinder stated smugly.

"Just wait till your actually in a relationship to be talking shit. Saying all this crap about how your going to get with him but still haven't even talked to him at all." Glynda berated as she took a shot. Everyone had the same thought as they watched Glynda tap glasses with Neo who drank with her. And upon seeing the glass filled despite just drinking it now had two thoughts.

'_Drunk Glynda is a bad bitch.' _and _'How are their drinks filling themselves?'_

**Like she said, a fun night.**

**After that episode, Yang questioned why Weiss did not even bother to get to know Jaune.**

"You know I understand being a bit cautious of Jaune for always trying to be in a relationship with you but why is it you never attempted to become good friends with him until after the dance?" Ren asked curious.

"Maybe she didn't want someone looking at her boobs huh Ren!? Ever think of that!?" Nora growled at Ren who flinched at the glare he was getting.

Weiss stood there for a moment before sighing in resignation. "At first I thought he was after my money like all my other attempted courters. My father married into the family for the money and prestige of the Schnee name and even openly admitted to marrying my mother just so he could gain control of the SDC. I realize now he did not attempt to woe me for my money but, I did not back then and did not wish to get into a relationship at the time anyways."

There was an awkward silence before Sun spoke up. "Weren't you trying to get with Neptune for a while now?" Weiss stood there for a moment before turning back towards the screen her pale face lighting up brightly.

**'Oh well. Her loss, Ruby's gain, I suppose,' she thought. The incident with Roofie Guy had cemented a whole new view on the blonde knight.**

**Namely that she still did not really know shit about him, but knew him well enough that he would treat whomever he got together with like a princess.**

**And then the school found out about his transcripts.**

**Turns out, some rabid fan of Pyrrha wanted her to 'stay pure' and get dirt on her partner. One bit of stolen transcripts later they informed the entire Academy as to how Jaune Arc was a faker.**

"EXCUSE ME!" Pyrrha was absolutely pissed off as she glared at the message the sentence just read. If there was any one thing that made her angry about being famous is that people would think about what's best for her and try to force it on her. She would usually smile when a fan would come and shove some recipe in her hands saying this was the best thing to eat and would make her feel even better about her self before reading it and throwing it away if it didn't work with her diet. "If they think they can get away with trying to control my life at Beacon by messing who my partner is then I am about to lose some fans when I miss aim my damn spear." Pyrrha was scaring a few of the people in the room with the death glare she was giving the tv.

**Except that half the people did not really give a shit. The Vacuo faction found the transcripts to just be a piece of paper. If the goof could stay alive, he could be a huntsman.**

**The students of Mistral shared a similar viewpoint. The academies were there to learn how to be Hunters. The transcripts were there for the protection of the students rather than gatekeeping. And if Jaune survived this far, he should continue learning.**

**Atlas and Vale got into a huge discussion about the topic. Some people, predominantly from Atlas, discussed the harm it would do if just anyone would be admitted into the academies. Those who argued in favor of ratting Vomit Boy out to the authorities were decried as stuffy elitists.**

"As much as I would like to agree with my fellow Atlesians I can't in this case." Weiss started. "I know it would be best to have turned him into the authorities. However, I believe that Arc has earned his place at Beacon. We may not be the closest but even I understand that he is making remarkable progress when it comes to his training thanks to his team." Teams RBY and JNPR gave Weiss proud smiles happy to hear her new opinion on Jaune.

'_Wait those this mean she is starting to become interested in him now?' _A few girls thought slightly worried. Jaune always did have feelings for her so if she even showed a hint of being interested, he would instantly be willing to return them.

**Yang found herself agreeing with that sentiment. Elitism was misplaced in the world of hunters, as her father had taught her.**

**Besides, shunning Jaune for his transcripts would make her a hypocrite. She did trash a nightclub and accepted Blake despite her criminal past, after all.**

"Man, that was a fun night. I literally brought the whole club down." Nodding her head remembering the fun she had fighting the entire club and coming out on top. "I had to fight these twins at the club and they were pretty tough but they had nothing on me. Even had to fight the club manager who had a baseball bat that changed into a rocket launcher." Ruby had a look of amazement hearing about the weapon. "Still pissed I the guy touched the hair do."

"How did you get into this school again?" Weiss asked.

"I'm awesome. That's about it."

**It was the latter argument that ultimately got a torn Weiss to back down. On one hand, Ice Queen argued that the academies were places for the best of the best.**

**On the other hand, Weiss-cream had to acknowledge that Jaune did earn his place at Beacon.**

**It was, to everyone's surprise, none other than Cardin Winchester that got them all to shut their mouths. He stated that Jaune could already go toe to toe with an Ursa Major, despite having no prior combat training a few months back. If he could progress that far in such a short amount of time…**

"Hearing that Cardin is defending his fellow students especially one that he bullied makes me glad that he is helping Jaune. He maybe a Cardin from a different world but, I am glad to hear him helping." Velvet smiled happy. She always waited for the day when a former bully would see the error of his or her ways and become friends with the one he used to bully.

"I know your happy about this Bun-Bun but if the Cardin in our world becomes like this, I don't want you forgiving him right away you hear me?" Velvet nodded her head. While she would love Cardin to become a better person, she wouldn't instantly forgive him right away.

**Well, why not give him the chance?**

**When there were still some students, predominantly from Atlas, objecting against just letting it go and wanting to contact General Ironwood, the Honorguard was formed on the spot, vowing to keep watch over them as to not let them leak it to the outside world.**

**Team CRDL openly admitted that they had embellished their own transcripts at some points, pointing out just how easy it was and how these papers would not account for character, or lack thereof. Vacuo agreed to 'contain' the Atlesians, who called them prideless goons.**

"Ah yes I remember when I read the transcripts for CRDL. I do recall that they did embellish the truth on how progressed they were in combat." Ozpin rubbed his chin in thought completely ignoring the looks of shock he was getting from the students and Glynda.

"Oh, come the FUCK on! Your telling me that not only Arc lied on his transcripts but the entire team of OUM DAMNED CRDL as well! Next your going to tell me that you knew Mercury Black was an assassin the entire time when he joined the damn school!" Ozpin instantly looked away at the mention of Mercury. She watched him for a moment before she suddenly reared her fist back and punched him across the face knocking him to the ground.

There was silence for a few moments before Mercury gave a quick laugh. He was promptly punched across the face by Emerald who got a thumbs up from Glynda.

**Idiots, the lot of them. Pride mattered little in the face of monsters that wanted to kill them all. Yatsuhashi was imposing enough in stature and words to silence remaining discussions for good.**

**And as for the teachers?**

**When asked, Port just stated that he knew all along. Oobleck spitballed into an explanation for his lacking prior education, even if he had gotten better over time. That this had been at the behest of Velvet was left unsaid.**

"I swear when we get back and Port knows about the transcripts, I am giving the students a show on how great of a fighter I used to be with Ozpin as a volunteer." This caught the student's attention and became very interested in the possibility of a fight between the headmaster and headmistress.

**And the headmaster? The headmistress?**

**Ozpin had smiled his enigmatic smile, saying how no fake transcripts could evade his eye. He had, however, seen potential in the young man. Potential yet untapped, one that could be unlocked with the education the academy provided.**

"This chapter is getting me so pissed off that I need a bigger drink." Not a second later her shot glass turned into an actual bottle of whiskey. Without wasting a second she brought the bottle to her lips and began to chug the bottle till the entire thing was empty. Once it was it refilled itself and no one said anything just letting it happen.

'_It's like when uncle Qrow comes back from a mission and he's really sad about something.' _Ruby thought to herself.

**Any conflict left in the students' hearts had died with those words. Ozpin was a huntsman himself, and one with quite the reputation.**

**Who were they to judge him if one such as Ozpin had known from the start and accepted him regardless?**

"I have no problem judging him right now. It helps that I am very drunk at the moment."

**Miss Goodwitch stood behind the headmaster's decision, not divulging her own thoughts.**

**The discussion that had gone from the cafeteria to the teacher's lounge and back turned into a weird-ass betting pool. Bets were placed as to how far the goof could progress in how much time. Yang placed a bet on herself; that she could teach him hand-to-hand and all basic grappling techniques in a week's time. She had fifty Lien riding on this, and she would be damned if that meathead Brawnz got his hands on her money.**

"Only fifty lien? Usually you would be betting over a hundred. Guess you have been cutting back on the gambling, haven't you?" Ruby asked her sister slightly proud that she was cutting back on how much she was willing to bet away.

"Well I need money to pay for repairs on Bumble bee and Ember Cecelia since I can't be relying on dad to do it now. I'm a grown up after all." Yang proudly stated puffing her chest out knowingly getting the guys in the groups to peek while Neo stared shamelessly.

**Jaune was quite surprised about Yang's invitation to some one-on-one training. He agreed nevertheless, falling for the argument that having various training partners would help him prepare for other fighting styles.**

**Then again, it was a legit argument. And a good one too.**

**Come to think of it, this could not exactly count as 'falling for a trick'.**

**Anyway, the training progressed quite well. At the end of the first day, she had worked up a sweat, while Jaune was panting on the ground. One could not blame him; he had been on the receiving end of some grapples.**

"Yeah can't blame someone for being like that. I trained with Yang with her grapples before and she is very good at her grabs. It's always a pain when she is finished, and I can't walk for a while." Ruby shivered at the memories of pain she felt when Yang dragged her to help with her grapple training.

"I keep telling you that you need to practice with your hands more. You can't always rely on Crescent Rose all the time. What if it breaks?"

Ruby simply looked at Yang in shock. "It would never!" Yang sighed as Ruby glared at her heatedly. Talk about her weapon and she becomes a feral Beowolf and will snarl unless you had the one thing that would always calm her down. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a small bag before pulling a piece of candy from the bag and handing it to her. Squealing in joy she was quick to eat the candy.

**Shame he could not appreciate her boobs on his back, being focused on getting out of the grab at the time. He was still clumsy, though in the adorable way. The way he struggled was really cute, with all the little whimpers when she tightened the grip.**

**And then she just had to make a pun about this.**

**"Well aren't you shaping up to be a Jaune-some fighter?"**

**There was a bit of gentle ribbing and encouragement in that phrase. You know, her treating him in a buddy-buddy way. Perhaps cementing the beginning of a great friendship. That way, she could openly vouch for him in front of her dad if Jaune intended to marry Ruby someday.**

"M-m-m-m-marry!" Ruby squeaked shocked at the concept of marrying Jaune. Thinking for a few seconds she started to blush intensely.

"Now now Ruby you are far to young to be thinking of getting married. Your still only fifteen after all. Far to young to even be considering marriage after all." Pyrrha stated smiling down at her friend.

"You should take what you want." Cinder started catching Pyrrha and Ruby by surprise. "Take what you want no matter what anyone says. Of course, I warn you from trying to steal Jaune from me when we get back to Beacon academy." Cinder gave a smirk that showed she believe she was truly superior.

**And then Jaune laughed.**

**"That was so corny," he giggled.**

**Yang's brain stopped working for a bit.**

**'Okay, he laughed at your pun. That's neat. Let's approach this new situation calmly and not freak out.'**

"Huh he laughed at my pun." Yang watched the screen for a while before her cheeks started to blush making everyone look at her confused.

**She found herself being dragged off a dazed Jaune by a red-faced Pyrrha and Nora hopped up on some lightning dust from her 'emergency stash'.**

**Apparently she had rammed her tongue down his throat and attempted to defile him.**

Now everyone was looking at Yang with complete shock. "Why would you ram your tongue down his throat!" Pyrrha angrily asked.

"He laughed at my pun! No one ever laughs at my puns! Ever!"

"That those not mean it's ok to sexually assault someone!"

"Please he liked it and you know it! Don't be getting on my case just cause your too scared to try anything!" Yang and Pyrrha glared at one another before turning away and focusing on the screen.

**He laughed at her pun.**

**He. Laughed. At her pun.**

**This was bad.**

**Jaune turned out to be prime husband material. Grounded, kind, great sense of humor (evidently) and enough common sense to not ogle her impressive bust when talking to her.**

"You know I figured you would have higher standards then oh wow oh gee he laughed at my pun he must truly be the one." Mercury teased while Yang scoffed.

"It's not that simple asshole. I can be picky when it comes to the kind of guy I want. Like you for example. Don't really feel like getting with a guy with daddy issues." Yang smirked while Mercury flipped her the bird.

**This was really bad.**

**Qrow had once told her about the situation in Team STRQ. How Raven and Summer fell for her dad, but Raven got to him first, because Summer was too shy.**

**Yang did not want a repeat of that. She could not do that to her sister. Ruby had started to crush on him some time after the first month. Treating her like an equal would help, if just a bit less than shared interests in comic books and just as much social awkwardness.**

**Yang had never had a crush up until that point in time. Jaune, even if he was weak, had the talent of being a hard worker, meaning that he would only get stronger the more he was pushed. This pleased her, as the blonde now was a far cry from the awkward teen she had first seen during orientation. Yeah, he was still an awkward noodle, but he was a cute awkward noodle.**

"To think it would be Yang to grow attached the Jaune. The world is truly full of mysteries." Blake teased her blond teammate lightly giving her a smirk as Yang lightly blushed.

"I'll admit Jaune has grown on me. I mean he laughed at my pun so obviously he is a pretty funny guy and he is pretty good with Ruby to. We blonds got to stick together after all but, I would never steal Ruby's crush even if I did like him."

"He's not a crush he is just my best friend is all!" Ruby's face was bright red as she hid her face with a pillow from the couch trying to hide from everyone else only to get more of their attention from looking adorable. A thing Ruby didn't know was that Cuteness was going to save the world and she was one of the cutest things around.

**The kind of awkward that could get stuck in his own clothes if he tried it with the wrong arm first. That was a fun sight, seeing him run around like a headless chicken.**

"Please tell me that actually happened." Mercury asked.

"Oh, yea I almost forgot about that. He was distracted cause Pyrrha's chest almost popped out her top and he just couldn't figure out what happened to himself. It was pretty awesome." Nora laughed remembering the shirt incident. Pyrrha while finding it slightly amusing was more glad that everyone focused on Jaune and not her. Having guys ogle her on a daily basis was bad enough. If they saw her chest, she wouldn't know what she would do.

'_The only man I'll let see my chest is Jaune.' _Cinder didn't know why but she felt a disturbance in her love affairs.

**All he wanted was to show off a bit, making her see that he was not scraggly.**

**He still was. Kinda. More definition though.**

**His thankful smile after freeing him from the fabric hell had warmed her heart**

**That evening, she was lying on her bed, agonizing about her feelings, when Ruby came in.**

**"Hey, Yang. I heard about what happened."**

"Ooh yea let the drama begin!" Mercury was excited wondering how the two would fight. And if they would ripe the other's top off on accident. Emerald narrowed her eye's at Mercury ready to forcibly cover his eyes in case anything pops out that no one wants seen.

**Fuck. Big Sis was in deep shit. She had basically attempted to steal her little sister's first crush from her.**

**"Ruby." Yang sat up, looking directly at the little Rose's face, noting a nervous expression. "It was a spur of the moment. I know how you feel about him and I-"**

**"Do you like him?"**

**Yang stilled. "Maybe? Yes?" She shook her head, blonde mane bobbing from side to side. "Doesn't matter. I won't pull a Raven on you and-"**

**"Do you want to share?"**

The room was deathly silent as they all processed what story Ruby just said. Or it was until Mercury begun clapping his hands getting glares from a few girls. "I want this guy to teach me his ways. Seriously he has one of two sisters willing to share with the other sister. This is like a porno in the making."

Glynda smacked Mercury against the head strong enough that he fell to the ground besides Ozpin getting nods of approval from her fellow females.

"Didn't you say there was no violence allowed in here?" Neptune spoke confused about the two unconscious guys.

"Ah yea well when I feel if it is a just punishment then I am willing to let it slide." NakeSnake answered. He felt what Mercury said was unnecessary. As for Ozpin, well that old geezer keeping his secrets annoyed him. He was more than willing to let the blow slide. _'Lying bout Jinn and shit. He deserves it.'_

**WHAT**

**Did...did Ruby seriously just say that?**

"Oh, Monty above what happened to my sweet and innocent baby sister!" Yang face was that of horror. Her precious baby sister even if it wasn't her real one just suggested that they share a boy! "Oh man I think I'm gonna be sick." Yang groaned unsure how to process this.

"Yang I'm fifteen. I know all about that you know! The training school in Patch gave mandatory sex education classes remember." Yang blinked as she looked at her sister.

"Oh, right yea. I forgot about those." Ruby groaned rubbing her forehead. She always tries to tell yang how she knew what sex was but, that she wasn't interested in it. _'It's not like I can just go over and say Oh yea I know how to do the sex stuff.' _Ruby sighed putting the conversation Yang was gonna give her off for later.

**"I mean...I don't want what happened on dad's team to happen to us. One of us finding happiness and the other just waiting for … whatever to happen." Ruby's gaze turned to steel. "I don't want that at all. So let us team up for this." She then returned back to being nervous and cute. "I mean...if you want to… cause if you don't then I wont lose to you!" She yelled out that last part.**

**When did her sister grow up so much?**

**Yang's face was split by a massive grin. This was cutting the knot, so to speak.**

**"Two cute and beautiful huntresses teaming up to get their man? Lover Boy doesn't stand a snowball's chance in Vacuo!"**

"You two are pretty cute. I'd say little red was more adorable than cute do. Like a pet you want to pet and take care of. I wouldn't be surprised if she was actually a dog faunus." Neo teased lightly while Ruby pouted.

"I'm super cute." Ruby mumbled.

**Ruby cheered at that and practically flew into her sister's arms for a big hug. Yang knew just how much this meant for Ruby.**

**It meant the world for her too. Finding someone like Jaune was the chance of a lifetime.**

**Shame that their initial plans went to shit before they were even hatched. Pyrrha knocked on their door and practically forced them to sign a piece of paper that told them to be subversive in their attempts to woo the knight.**

"Wait how the hell did she even know that those two were going try to get with tall blond and dense?" Neo asked confused. This raised many questions from the others in the room.

"Actually yea. How did I even know how they became interested in Jaune? I have been getting more and more questions ever since this story started." Pyrrha was gaining question after question since coming here. Mostly who she had to go against for Jaunes affections. _'I know that Cinder girls is interested as is Velvet. I think Ruby has a crush to. Yang is also a possibility at this point.' _While she didn't want to the only person, she didn't think possible of going for Jaune was Nora. And that's only because of Ren.

**The blond brawler thought it to be some weird practical joke at first.**

**Until she saw the names on the thing.**

**Half the female populace at school, every name one she at least heard before, had signed. Even some of the guys had, namely Scarlet, Neptune and…**

Eyes turned to Neptune who groaned lowering his head. "What is with this story and making people come out with their sexuality!"

"Oh well that's cause I picked this one specifically for that. But mostly cause Jaune is my favorite out of everyone. He is followed by Nora, Blake than Ruby. It just goes on after that."

"Wait why am I third?" Blake asked confused.

"I have a thing for cat girls. And before you ask or think it no, I am not going to try to seduce you." Blake wasn't sure how she felt about this. So, she did what comes natural to her and ignored it by going back to the story at hand.

**She did a double take there.**

**Neptune?**

**"Yup. Who knew, right?" the red spartan answered the unasked question.**

**Her jaw further threatened to approach the ground at terminal velocity when she saw Ren to have signed as well.**

"I'm sorry but I refuse to believe that Ren is attracted to the dunce. Tell them how outrages this story is already Ren." Weiss spoke. After a few minutes of silence she turned to see a blushing Ren.

"Sorry but I am actually Bisexual. While I am attracted to Jaune I have never made an attempt to garner his attention. Mostly because I knew Pyrrha was into him." While everyone held looks of surprise it was Nora who said the most shocking thing they heard so far.

"What you mean you guys didn't already know? It was like super obvious with how Renny looks over at Jaune-Jaune every now and then." Jaws dropped as the explosives expert Nora knew all along. "I mean I've known Renny ever since we were younger after all. I know him better than anyone else in the whole world." Nora bragged. Ren sighed blushing.

**"Solidarity!" proclaimed the queen of the castle. "We will help Pyrrha attain happiness and also get a piece for ourselves."**

**"About that," Yang had felt at the time to inquire. "How do you feel about Vomit Boy's transcripts?"**

**Nora gave her the most deadpan stare she could muster. "Seriously?" she had asked. "It was obvious from back in initiation; from the first day in combat class. How you people didn't come to the same conclusion right away is weird."**

**"Perhaps this is why Miss Goodwitch didn't say anything," P-Money had suggested. "She was probably really embarrassed that she didn't come up with that sooner."**

"Yea that's why I didn't say anything. Has nothing to do with some bullshit old man not saying a single thing to me at all about an un-trained un-schooled kid being accepted into the most prestige combat school on Remnant simply because he felt like it." Glynda took a long sip from her drink before kicking Ozpin getting a groan of pain from him. Everyone else decided it beat to so say anything more on the subject lest they feel the wrath of the witch.

**Now the blonde bombshell was confused. "Well, if you knew right away, why not tell on him? Oum knows if I had found out during the first month, I would have been angry."**

**"Because he's a friend," Nora had answered, with utmost sincerity and not a hint of her usual hyper-ness. "And because he is the best at strategizing out of all of us."**

**Then she had been leaning forward with a conspiratory grin. "Don't play him in Remnant: The Game. Your ego won't survive."**

"If he is honestly that good, I want him to destroy Ozpin in the game so I can see how he reacts." Glynda stated. She could see it now. He would sit down at the table confident he would be able to win. They would play a few turns and Ozpin would realize that Arc was much better then he expected. A few more turns in and he would grow confident again believing he had learned Arc's technique when in actuality he was leading Ozpin into a trap. Then Arc would win. And Ozpin's face would be so amazing that she takes a picture of it so that she can relive the memory whenever he got on her nerves with alt he work he pushes onto her. Maybe even mention it every now and then for her amusement. _'Perfect.'_

**Yang did not question it any further and signed, with some reluctance, the so-called armistice.**

**Then she noticed the names 'Weiss' and 'Blake'.**

"I absolutely refuse to believe that I would suddenly fall for him. While we are on even terms at the moment, I don't see myself falling for him anytime soon. And what about you Blake? I doubt you would be interested in Jaune in anymore than a friend." Not getting a reply Weiss looked at her teammates who was focusing on the screen. "Blake?"

"If I were to date someone Jaune is not the worst person I could choose. He is very reliable and sincere. He those not show any racism to Faunus and even goes out of his way to make sure I am comfortable when we talk. He is also taller than me which I like." As Blake listed things she found herself interested in about Jaune Sun couldn't help but pout which slowly gets worse and worse as she spoke. "I also believe that Faunus should go out of there way to enter mix relationships."

"If you'll excuse me." Sun spoke as he stood up and walked over to a random room. Everyone watched as he walked off before Neo whistled.

"Man, way to break a guys heart girl." Blake looked uncomfortable as she got a glare from Neptune.

**Hold up.**

**"Lucky us. Weiss realized too late that Jaune was honest and genuine with his feelings. Now she has to 'get in line', so to speak." Pyrrha had a smile on her face that silently seemed to sing "Bitch I told'cha ass" by Carlyn C.**

"I don't know why but, I can see myself doing that." Pyrrha stated with a smile while Weiss looked at her confused.

"Where have you even heard that song before?"

"Oh well when I was slowly learning how to fight, I would get frustrated easy. When I did, I would listen to music to calm myself down. I listened to anything I could find such as hip-hop, jazz, rap and such."

"Wow I never thought you would get frustrated with your training considering how awesome you are in combat class." Ruby stated.

"Well everyone has there rough days every now and then after all."

**And Blake?**

**"I'unno," Nora mumbled.**

**Alright then.**

**Come today, a slow-ass Monday with half the classroom either asleep or doing whatever else. Yang was silently overjoyed that Jaune seemed to be alright again.**

"Well its good to see that he recovers quick. Man that girl was a total bitch for fooling around with Jaune like that. I mean who those stuff like that for a joke?" Yang scoffed

"I agree. To mess with the feelings of my future lover means she deserves the worst of punishments. I believe a little fire here and there would do nicely. Hmm and when I think about it maybe her hair is not necessary. She already has a lover as it is that I am sure would love the new look." Cinder smirked as a hint of fire flashed around her eyes.

"You're a very scary women you know that right?" Yang spoke. Her only reply was a smirk from Cinder who said nothing in return.

**After what happened at Saturday, Lover Boy seemed to have shut down for a bit, not responding to anything and lying on his bed instead.**

**How he bounced back from that all by himself was a miracle by itself.**

**Look at him, all put together again. It warmed Yang's heart.**

**The bell chimed.**

**Quickly, The buxom blonde made her way to the scraggly blonde. "Heya, Lover Boy! What's crackin'?"**

"Well I'm positive he loves that name more than Vomit boy." This got a few confused looks from the non-Beacon students. "Ah some of you weren't here. When we first got to Beacon, Jaune suddenly kneeled over and threw up on the ride. Been calling him Vomit boy ever since than."

"I still remember how some got on your shoes when the trashed can he threw up in tilted over." Ruby snickered why Yang stuck her tongue out.

"Man that was super gross. He's lucky I didn't hold it against him."

**Jaune turned to her, ocean blue eyes looking directly at her. "I'm holding up," he stated, warm smile on his lips.**

**As they made their way down the hallway, Pyrrha looked at Yang with a frown on her face, whilst Ruby stood right behind her, holing up two thumbs.**

**Gotta love Rubes.**

**"I made some banana bread for Sun yesterday." He laughed in remembrance as Yang listened to his retelling, happy for his fast recovery and chuckling about his rather poor segue. "He sounded like he was making love to it the whole time."**

"That is an image I rather not have my head." Blake shivered at the image of a naked sun holding a banana bread at his waist.

"You and me both sister. That is something that should not be in the mind of anybody." Yang stated.

"While Sun seems to be a nice guy, besides the stalking of course, I rather not have that image of him procreating with a piece of bread."

'_I can't wait till they see that scene in the story.'_ NakeSnake thought to himself. He could still remember that scene himself and he didn't like remembering it at all.

**Yang laughed at that. "Seriously? Did he never have banana bread?"**

**"Not at all. Arslan came in halfway and wanted some too. Sun almost bit her hand off!"**

**Yang scowled inwardly at the mention of that name.**

**Arslan Altan.**

"Ah yes. The team leader from Mistral. She sems to be quite the huntress if I say so myself. I've even heard some rather good things about her." Weiss stated. Living in Atlas most her life or more specifically with her father taught her one important thing. Always keep tabs on up and commers. While looking back on it now made her realize she wasn't proud of it back then she also couldn't deny the useful info she gained from it.

"She's pretty hot." Neo spoke sipping her drink.

**The ash blonde Mistrali huntress was quite the looker with her tan skin, exotic looks and sharp, unwittingly alluring, gaze.**

"What I say." Neo smirked as she lifted her drink up before pushing it towards Glynda who tapped it against her own.

**Only a few days ago, she walked out of the training room with Jaune, openly and loudly discussing his vast aura pool that helped him to outlast her in sparring.**

**The fact that he could double as a power plant notwithstanding, Yang had to fight the urge to strangle Arslan. If the old tale about Huntsmen and their aura was right, the Jaune wore baggy Jeans and two belts for good reason.**

**A good and hopefully thick, meaty reason.**

"Can we ever have a day were Yang isn't being a total and complete pervert for once please?" Weiss groaned while blushing at the implications.

"Hey now. I'm just very open about how I feel you know. If I want a guy then I'm going to get me that guy. Don't be jealous just cause I'm open about how I feel. All you gotta do is ask and I'm sure Jaune would love to date you." Yang teased while getting a glare from Weiss.

"I am not in love with Arc no matter what you all think. We are simply friends and that is it!"

"Keep telling yourself that Ice Queen."

**'Down, girl.'**

**"She moaned the entire time."**

"Wait what the hell did I miss!?"

**Yang stilled. "I'm sorry, what?"**

**Jaune looked at her, as if searching for something. "You want muffins, too?"**

"We are missing a bit of context here." Glynda stated.

"Well if Yang actually payed attention then we wouldn't be missing anything now would we." Yangs reply to Weiss was the middle finger on both hands.

**"Muffins?"**

**"Blueberry muffins. I made some for Arslan yesterday, as an apology for Sun's behavior. She really liked them. You want some, too?"**

**Oh. Muffins. Suuure.**

"Say Nora what was your favorite flavor that Jaune makes again? I absolutely adore his strawberry flavored ones." Pyrrha asked

"Oh my favorite are when he makes those lemon ones. They taste soooo good. But my absolute favorite is when he makes those chocolate chip pancakes." Nora practically had stars in her eyes as she lightly drooled. "Nothing beats those at all. Say Renny your favorites were the razzberry right?"

Ren nodded his head with a small smile. When ever Jaune baked for them he always made enough of there favorites to fill them up. Which amounted to about two dozens for Nora alone.

**"Well okay, why not. But only yours, lady killer," Yang teased. Jaune laughed at that and scratched the back of his head. Yang then remembered something.**

**"Say, lover boy, you remember anything from Monday last week?" She silently hoped he did.**

**"I remember passing out for some reason. I woke up in my dorm." Jaune suddenly looked shocked. "Did you carry me back there?"**

**Yang decided to tease him a bit. "Maybe?"**

**Jaune whined. It was adorable, seeing him lament his apparent loss of dignity.**

**'You are gonna be using that mouth for more than whining once I get my hands on you.'**

The people who knew what Yang was referring to blushed at the implications. "What those that even mean? Like are you guys gonna spar more often if you two dated. Oh could I join in?" Ruby asked confused before getting excited at the idea of fighting with her Cresent Rose. "We could go into the forest and hunt down Grimm with each other!"

"Oh Rubes. Never change." Yang sighed as she wrapped an arm around her sister before pulling her close. Ruby tried to get away from the embrace before resining to her fate and letting the hug happen.

**The chime of a scroll tore Yang out of her musings about having Jaune eat her muffin. She dispelled them fast, realizing she was moving ab it too quick there.**

**"Could you go on ahead? I gotta read this." Yang knew the exact sound of the chime. It was a special alert to the people who had signed the armistice from a specialized and secret forum where they talked about various things or openly exchanged pictures of them with the knight for bragging rights. Or the newest gossip. Like how he managed to burn eggs while being able to essentially magicking a stew into existence with some broth, ground meat and potatoes.**

"Oh we should all do that! We should have a massive chat with just us so we can all text each other when ever we need!" Yang had to hold down the excited Ruby as she pulled out her scroll. Which made everyone realize something.

"We still have our scrolls?" Emerald reached into her pocket before pulling it out. "Huh why didn't I think about checking for it earlier?"

"I mean to be fair who would think about grabbing their scroll when they fall through a portal and end up in a new place entirely?" Weiss asked.

**XxxxCompletly different RemnantxxxX**

"Achoo!"

"Ma'am are you feeling alright?" A tan girl named Vernal asked her leader. Said leader was a woman with raven black hair that reached her waist with red eyes. She turned to her subordinate holding up a hand.

"I am fine. Simply a sneeze nothing to worry yourself with Vernal."

"Understood Raven!"

**XxxxNakeSnake DomainxxxX**

"Given the situation I believe it is understandable that we have forgotten about our devices."

"Why do I feel angry all of a sudden?" Yang was very confused as she didn't know why but she felt a deep anger and she wasn't sure what it was.

**Whoever distributed Ladykiller's skills at birth must have dumped most of them into startegy and domestic chores. Anything else took a lot of hard work.**

**Not that he ever complained.**

**As Jaune acknowledged her private business and went on ahead, the blonde beauty fished the scroll out of her pocket and looked at the recent message. She swore she would tear Arslan a new one if she uploaded a picture of her devouring his blueberry muffins with gusto.**

**It was not Arslan.**

**It was something better.**

**So. Much. Better.**

**/-/**

**Meanwhile, in a chatroom titled "Honorguard"...**

"See! We need one of our own! We can call it the 'Exceptional Beacon Huntresses'! We can talk to each other from our rooms. Oh, and when were in boring classes like Port's we could talk to each other. It would be so much fun guys!" Ruby was practically jumping at her idea.

"Ruby what have I told you about paying attention in class! I know Professor Port isn't the most interesting teacher to listen to, but we have a duty as students to learn everything we can from teachers." Weiss rubbed the bridge of her nose. She has constantly told Ruby she has to pay the utmost attention in class. While her opinion on Port's class has dwindled over time from how he always talked about himself alone she felt the need to pay attention to him due to his years as a teacher.

**MaceMan: So, how are you guys holding up so far?**

"Oh that is so obviously Cardin." Yang laughed at the obvious name.

**ReleaseTheDoves: Coming up Millhouse. Gonna feast on chocolate tonight, boys!**

"I must admit for a quite an obvious moniker I do rather like the name itself. I am not sure what it is that I like about it do?" Weiss tilted her head in slight confusion.

**MaceMan: Good man. Atlesians being tetchy. Fox is having his eyes on them.**

**UgonnaGetMercd: Isn't he blind?**

"Well that's definitely this idiot." Emerald made her point by tapping her heel on Mercury who groaned in discomfort. From the poke or the floor was anyone's guess at the time.

"Also, I like to point out that Fox know how to use his aura to see his surroundings. It's actually super cool." Coco explained.

"It is always interesting seeing seeing him use his aura to find the Grimm during our missions." Velvet added.

**MaceMan: Doesn't matter to him. He just, i dunno, wall hacks through things. Like that one superhero whatshisface.**

**SkyHigh: How is Jaune holding up?**

"I'm gonna go ahead and say that belongs to Sky. These students should come up with more interesting names if there going to be online. It's slightly grating how obvious they are being." Glynda spoke up.

**SkyHigh: Anyone seen him 2day?**

**CantRushTheThrush: he was in class today you tit**

**MaceMan: Reading?**

**CantRushTheThrush: reading. cant stand listening to port either**

"And now we have Russel. I will never understand why they are so obvious on their names." Glynda groaned as she leaned into her couch.

**CantRushTheThrush: looks okay, though**

**UgonnaGetMercd: Sup, nerds?**

**MonkeyBusiness: Ayyyyyyy**

**CantRushTheThrush: heard you orgasmed on bread**

Many people cringed and felt the need to throw up hearing that.

**MonkeyBusiness: Banana bread**

**MonkeyBusiness: I want to have its children**

"Ah damnit Sun. Not cool man." Neptune rubbed his face as he groaned for his friend.

**MonkeyBusiness: Awesome shit right there**

**MaceMan: Never ever say these words again**

**RenIsZen: We have a situation, gentlemen**

**UgonnaGetMercd: What is it? Yang again? Girls nearly rioted when they heard.**

**SkyHigh: Heard wot**

**UgonnaGetMercd: Xiao Long almost molested Jauney Boy**

"Ah please he liked it and we all know it. Any guy that those not like this or these is seriously troubled." As Yang spoke she gestured towards her hips and her chest before relaxing back on the couch.

**ReleaseTheDoves: What?**

**RenIsZen: It was, technically, not molesting. She was aggressively making out with him.**

"Oh, that's totally Ren!" Nora waved her hands excitedly.,

**SkyHigh: dafuq**

**RenIsZen: Beside the point. The seventh paragraph of the Armistice has gone into effect.**

**ReleaseTheDoves: The what?**

**MaceMan: What was it again?**

**RenIsZen: Due to Jaune acquiring a girlfriend, even if it was without notifying any of us, and his subsequent breakup, the Armistice contract ist now considered null and void.**

**CantRushTheThrush: FUCK**

**UgonnaGetMercd: How many know?**

**RenIsZen: I frequent the "Arc Legion" forum, so I can say with utmost certainty that the situation is normal and everything on fire.**

"Oh come on! Those everyone get a group chat besides us!" Ruby cutely pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest pulling her legs into her body turning herself into a ball.

"Ok ok don't worry Rubes. When were done with all this then we can get our group chat ok? I'm sure everyone would love to keep in touch with each other like this." Yang patted Ruby's head before pulling her into a hug that Ruby allowed to happen.

**ReleaseTheDoves: What the piss is normal about that?**

**RenIsZen: Apologies. I am quite numbed to the general chaos thanks to growing up with Nora.**

"I agree with my other self. After living with Nora for an extended amount of time it becomes quite easy to become immune to the craziness of the world."

Nora quickly glomped Ren into a hug pulling him close. If you looked closely you could see a red tint on his cheeks. _'I can feel her chest.' _Ren wouldn't mention it but he always enjoyed it when Nora hugged him like this.

The world paused again as NakeSnake turned towards a camera. "Remember everyone. Everyone's a little bit perverted. If you deny it well, I don't believe you." NakeSnake winked into the camera before it disappeared and everyone moved again.

**MaceMan: We need to bring him to our dorm; keep him safe from this war.**

**UgonnaGetMercd: Better move quick. Cinder and Em know already. They got ropes.**

Everyone turned to look at the two and while Emerald blushed Cinder rubbed her chin. "Hmm quite an interesting idea. Emerald make sure to remember this for the future." Emerald simply nodded her head embarrassed.

**MonkeyBusiness: How about my dorm room?**

**ReleaseTheDoves: Hard no. Neptune and Scarlet want him, no?**

**MonkeyBusiness: Is that homophobia I detect?**

**ReleaseTheDoves: No.**

**RenIsZen: It is not sure whether or not my leader can be attracted to both sexes. Thanks to him courting Weiss and his brief, if fake, relationship, we know for a fact that he likes women.**

**MaceMan: If it's the Schnee, not necessarily.**

"I will hurt that man someday."

**UgonnaGetMercd: HEYOOOOOO**

"That one I can hurt now." Everyone watched as Weiss stood up walked over to Mercury and kicked him in the stomach. "I'm still developing!" With a humph she walked back to her teams couch and began to relax once more. She promptly high-fived Yang after.

**ReleaseTheDoves: He should be in Botanics with Professor Peach now. Sky, could you please?**

**SkyHigh: omw**

**CantRushTheThrush: lets hope the girls and boys wont wreck each other**

**MaceMan: You're kidding? I already got the popcorn ready for this!**

**OMAKE!**

"Alright everyone. For this part I would like you all to remain silent and give a few comments after the Omake is finished. After that we will go into our regularly scheduled brakes and relax a bit more before getting onto the next chapter." Everyone nodded their heads before focusing on the screen to finish the chapter up.

**It was the day after the dance and Weiss was striding through the school with a troubled expression.**

**She had found it prudent to speak to someone she had, up until the events of yesterday, regarded as nothing more than a pest, a nuisance just like any other would-be suitor back in Atlas. It was almost insulting that the heiress of the SDC had to put up with seemingly half-baked attempts of wooing her, only to make off with name and fortune.**

**Just like her father had done to her mother, leaving her a wreck starved for love and drowning her sorrows in vast amounts of alcohol.**

**When the dance had came and he had assured that Neptune did at least make the effort to dance with her, Weiss had decided to make the effort to give Jaune Arc her apologies for her abrasive behavior. The clumsy dunce, from the start, only had her best interests at heart, and it showed when he stepped aside for Neptune, a man too proud to first admit he couldn't dance!**

**The heiress made to be better than her father and wanted to make amends. Hence the meeting next day where the two talked a lot, including his prior attempts, something he admitted was embarassing to talk about now. Though that talk in and of itself was not the reason for her troubles.**

**No, what did trouble her was the expression on his face when she admitted to thinking he was only after her for money and name. His face was full of disbelief and hurt, the goofy smile he usually sported nowhere to be seen. It was an alien sight.**

**And it hurt her.**

**She apologized for the baseless assumption which he tried to wave off as no big deal, as she made it based on past experiences and that he didn't really get the hint. That part she found unacceptable. Here she was trying to take full blame for everything and he was brushing it off as no big deal, even when she likened him to the same leeches she had to fend off in the past?**

**Was he foolish or noble for doing so?**

**Perhaps it was the way he was raised?**

**These thoughts had raised a row of questions. As in, who was his family? What was the full history of the Arcs?**

**And how come he seemed a little more earnest than her current boyfriend, his smile a little more truthful and almost radiant?**

**Why were his eyes so blue?!**

**And why on Oum's green Remnant was he so freakishly tall?! Especially compared to her!**

**Beside the point. What mattered now was finding out about his family. Who they exactly were and such. She had contacted someone from her father's company to put in research into Arc's bloodline.**

**The line of the Arcs was littered with renowned heroes and big names. One of them, the 'Great Breaker' as she recalled, had been responsible for one of Mantle's more crushing defeats.**

**It was one thing to hear Ruby mention Jaune's seven sisters in passing when the heiress had regarded him like a horse did a gnat. It was another again when she had heard from him personally about his vast amount of female siblings when he had been elevated in her standing opinion.**

**Yet it was still shocking to see it confirmed. Seven sisters! And two of them twins! What kind of woman was his mother?!**

**The answer had left Weiss Schnee with a dry mouth.**

**Arturia Pendragon. Great-granddaughter of the last king of Vale, who had abdicated his throne after the end of the Great War, leaving the council behind that ruled Vale now. Jaune Arc, and all of his sisters, had royal blood flowing through their veins.**

**If Jacques Schnee ever found out about this, he would try everything to arrange their matrimony in order to further increase the worth of the Schnee name.**

**Somehow, the prospect of marrying the blonde dunce didn't seem all that unappealing anymore.**

Everyone's jaws were dropped as they went over what they heard. "D-did that story just say how Jaune the resident noodle of Beacon has royal blood in his veins since his mom is the great-grand daughter of the last king?" Yang blinked in shock. "Can I get a table right quick so I could flip it in utter shock please?" After asking a table quickly popped up before a kicking it over. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"I have been asked to be courted by a man with royal blood. I am not sure how to process this information." Weiss stood up for a moment before her eyes rolled into her head and promptly fainted falling onto pillows that appeared in front of her.

"So is Arc loaded? Cause if so, I am definitely taking him to go shopping. Like the second were out of here I am dragging him to Vale, and we are going on a shopping spree. Bun-Bun your coming with. Flash a little leg and he might even offer to buy you a dress."

"Coco!" Velvet was blushing as she began to tap her hands against Coco getting laughs from her. "I don't need to do that to get his attention! Besides Jaune is such a nice guy I am sure he would offer either way."

"You know while I believe Mister Arc has what it takes to become an outstanding huntsman I find it hard to believe that he is related to a king. This is after all a different world that in only partially similar to us." A few people looked at Glynda nodding there heads that she could be right.

"I am gonna throw this out there and admit that the Jaune in your universe is actually related to the former king." Everyone looked to one another before Glynda stood and began to walk to the door that leads to the bar. While she walked she grabbed Neo and pulled her along.

"Woo more drinks ya'll!" If Neo had any objections to being dragged she did not show it.

"Say Rubes what was that room Cinder dragged you into earlier?" Yang asked her sister hoping it would be something to distract them from the fact there friend could be considered royalty.

"Oh it's a coffee and tea places with a ton of books."

"Let's go." Now it was Blake who was dragging Ruby into the room Cinder took her to. Yang and Cinder flowed after her and seeing Cinder going Emerald decided to simply follow.

"Any door that leads to a bunch of clothes?" NakeSnake pointed at a door and Coco was quick to walk over. Everyone else in the room sat there awkwardly before Nora stood up.

"To the beach everyone!" Seeing how Neptune tried to walk away Nora grabbed and hurled him into the room before running after. Not knowing what to do the rest followed shortly after leaving only NakeSnake with the unconscious people.

"Welp guess that's it for this chapter. See you all next time."


End file.
